Sweet Dreams
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: Tori have been dreaming about a certain pianist – in a good way…in a very good way… !COMPLETE!
1. A Sweet Dream

**Title:** Sweet Dreams  
**Author:** Multi Shipper Girl  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious. Dan Schneider does.  
**Summary:** Tori have been dreaming about a certain pianist – in a good way…in a very good way…  
**Author's Note:** This whole story is in Tori's point of view. My attempt at an M-Rated fic. Please review!

* * *

"_Good morning."_

_He whispers against the skin of my neck that makes me shiver throughout my spine like electricity. He kisses my neck ever so softly and the feel of his tongue roaming around…_

_His left hand trails down my waist and stops to caress my butt. He does it in a way that makes me tremble so easily and I know no guy ever made me feel like this. Not that I have any experience in my past…_

"_What's good about this morning?" I asked him as he sucks onto my neck and biting hoping not a hickey would form so anyone could see._

_After I blink, I look up at his face. He's so big that his body towers over mine. Though, the size doesn't bother me at all. It's great._

"_Being here with you." He answers smiling and I roll my eyes at how cheesy that is._

_I smile back at him and remarked playfully. "How nice of you to say that."_

_As he leans down, his eyes were closing, and the next thing I knew, his lips are onto me. He kisses me with so much fervor that it makes my head dizzy. I move my head slightly and open my mouth a little so he could have access that he could be able to slip his tongue inside my mouth. It's like I'm on cloud nine and tasting a little piece of heaven._

* * *

A yelp escapes my mouth when my alarm clock went off and I bolt straight up. I pant because of that…exotic dream I had. I glance over at the clock only to see its 7:40 because school starts at eight. Why didn't Trina wake me up? I'm almost late…

I check myself out in front of my mirror and I'm shocked at the state I'm in: my wavy hair looks disheveled, I look so wiped out, and my forehead is glistening with beads of sweat. Basically, I look like a wreck. That's just how I want to look in the morning. Not. I bit my bottom lip wondering if I rush enough, I will get to school on time.

I pick out my clothes and put them on my bed. I walk outside of my room and I see Trina all dressed and ready to go. Of course she's ready and didn't want to wake me up so I wouldn't be the cause to ruin her daily morning routine.

"Trina!" I exclaim her name angrily.

She turns around and smiles. "Oh, you're up! We should go to school now because-"

Is my sister blind? I'm still wearing my pajamas! "Does it look like I'm ready?" I'm pretty sure no one would want to see me walking around in the hallways with pajamas on and I don't want them to see me dressed like that, too.

Her eyes scan my body and then back at my face. She narrows her eyes and crosses her arms. "No. What took you so long anyway? What were you doing in your room?"

"I overslept-"

Dropping the strict motherly act, she rolls her eyes in annoyance being her regular selft. "Pfft! I can see that!"

I roll my eyes as well since she interrupted me when I'm not even done speaking. "I overslept and now I need to take a shower." I start to head for the bathroom.

"Alright, but it better be quick or else I'm leaving without you!" Trina declared loudly.

I turn the shower on waiting for the water to get warm enough that I could wash myself. I begin to strip and lazily threw my pajamas onto the clear white tiled floor before I enter the shower. I walk inside closing the curtains behind me and I could feel every drop of water hitting on me like rain.

I put the soap onto my purple shower sponge and began to wash myself.

The…dream of Andre and I flash into mind. Something I wouldn't like to think about when I'm bathing. It somehow got in there now I can't get it out. I don't mind, though…I could relive the dream.

I close my eyes and sigh. I slowly begin to wash myself. I put the sponge onto my arm where it tenderly trails down to my hands; I'm imagining the sponge is Andre's hands. I swallow hard at the contact and the imagination. I now put the sponge onto my stomach moving it around on that area. I move it up to the valley of my breasts and I squeeze the sponge tightly letting the soap ooze out. I put my free hand on the wall to balance myself before my legs could give out. I sight in content only wishing this could be real…

"Tori, you have fifteen minutes before I am out of the door! You better keep your butt moving!" I hear Trina's voice shouting at me from downstairs and I am back into reality so I got done bathing and I'm washing my hair.

I don't know what came over me. Why I did that…why I had that dream in the first place. Where did I get these feelings for Andre, anyway? It's fine for me to have a crush, but to have sexual dreams about him? I never thought I would dream that.

It's not like he's a bad guy, but I always thought I like Beck. He's the first guy I ever kissed at Hollywood Arts and he's handsome, too. Jade should feel lucky to have him. I guess I don't feel like I do have my crush on him anymore…

Andre, however, is a different story. He's the first one to be my friend when I was new. We have been close ever since we first met. He's a great musician and a wonderful singer. I don't think I ever have feelings for him. I don't know why I do now. Maybe being friends with him for so long makes me like him more than I should. I guess I'm starting to realize I like Andre more than friends. But, the problem is…how do I tell him that or get enough courage to? What if he doesn't like me back the way I want him to? The way I want my dreams to become a reality? This is going to be hard especially if I will keep having dreams like this.

After my shower, I change into my clothing I laid out. I tie my shoes, grab my bag, and put my phone it. I walk downstairs hoping Trina is waiting for me, but unfortunately, the impatient diva isn't. I stomp my foot pouting and groan because my sister left without me and I have no ride. My parents always leave early for work so I can't count on them. I decide to call a cab since that's the easiest thing to do.

Minutes after my call, I hear the cab honking its annoying horn and I walk outside entering the car telling the driver where to go. I arrive at the school and I have little time to spare. I don't think I'll make it to homeroom in time, but I know I'll definetly make it to Sikowitz's class. I paid and thanked the driver and rush inside the building.

The lobby is deserted and when I'm about to make my first step, the bell ran and everybody walks out of their classroom and went to their next class respectively. I walk inside Sikowitz's classroom and every step I'm taking to get there, I thought of something.

What should I do when I see Andre? It wouldn't be like the same because of those dreams I keep having of us and when I meet him, it'll be awkward – for me, obviously. I just know I'll make a fool out of myself in front of him. I don't think I could avoid him because if I do, he'll immediately know something is up with me. I don't know what to do.

I walk inside the classroom seeing the other students including Andre. There's no one sitting beside him until a guy fills that in. I sigh and walk over to Cat sitting next to her instead.

"Hi, Tori!" The teenage girl with red velvet hair beams at me. Her face slowly fades when she says. "I didn't see you in homeroom…"

"I overslept."

From the corner of my eye, I caught Andre looking at me as if he's surprised that I'm not sitting in my usual place with him. I guess I didn't notice there was an empty seat on the other side of him. I didn't care though because I thought it would be better since of the dreams I'm having about us.

We keep looking at each other until I hear my name being called by Cat. "Tori! Are you even listening to me?" She asks feeling offended which I can't blame her. I always hate it that my sister acts like she's listening to what I have to say because I know she's not and is in her own world.

"Sorry, Cat." I apologize. She smiles completely getting over it as if nothing was wrong in the first place and turns her head to the left staring at the window.

Suddenly, I feel something hit me and the object is on my lap. I hear Cat gasped and I look at Sikowitz who's standing on the stage. I hold the pink ball and stare at it confusedly giving my teacher the same expression.

"You're on the Absent List, but you're here?"

"Don't you know, Sikowitz? That's Tori's twin!" That stupid puppet named Rex remarked. I was annoyed and threw the ball at him hitting that thing square on his plastic face. Robbie immediately examined his puppet's face before throwing a shocked look at me.

"Oh, um, I overslept…sorry." I lamely said.

He sighs and begins to start the class with a lecture.


	2. Those Daydreams

I have been hanging out with Cat mostly throughout the day. She doesn't mind because she used to hung out with Jade all the time, but now she's dating Beck, she doesn't anymore. She says she's glad that she has me to talk to and I'm happy to be there for her and have someone else to talk to other than Andre. I don't mind him, but since I have been having those dreams about him, I find his presence with me is awkward and extremely uncomfortable.

I stop in my tracks when I see Andre coming to our regular table where the three of us sit. Cat was about to take a step forward until she looks over at me putting on a weird face.

"What's wrong, Tori?"

"Can we go sit somewhere else, Cat? Like with Robbie or someone?"

"Oh...sure, but why? Are you and Andre in a fight?" We walk over to where Robbie's sitting with Rex.

I don't want to tell her what I'm feeling for Andre and those dreams I've been having because of her reaction. I can't help it! No matter how hard I try to make them go away, the attempt always turns out to be a failure.

"Not really...I - I just don't want to speak to him right now."

"Speak with who?" Robbie asks approaching the table holding a hot bowl of soup in his hands.

"Andre." Cat answers smiling as she lifts the plastic lid and eats her salad.

"Are you and Andre in a fight?" Robbie asks Cat's recent question.

"I just don't want to speak with him..." I reply and I sound annoyed which I didn't want to come off that way.

He sighs. "Fair enough."

* * *

_Our clothes are onto the floor at each side of the bed. He pulls me closer to his body and I cuddle closer to him. I stare down where I his hands are onto my waist and I only notice now his hands are big._

_"You're hands...are so...big." I inform him taking my hand putting it onto his his so I could see it in a better view. His hands grasp mine and our fingers intertine with each other's._

_"All the better to grope you with."_

_I let my hand free of his grasp and it roam to his muscular chest and on the lines of his perfect abs...those gorgeous six pack._

_"You're body is so big, so..." I say the word seductively meeting his dark brown eyes. "Buff."_

_"It allows me to tower over you." He says and got on top of me and our foreheads are not even inches apart from each other. They are still sweaty from the...activity we've done before._

_I put my hand onto the left side of his cheek gently pulling his head closer to mine so our lips could meet..._

* * *

"Tori? ..._Tori_!" Cat's voice is shouting my name making me snap out of my daydream.

Wait a minute...a..._daydream_? I had a daydream about Andre and I doing..._that_? When is this ever going to stop? There's something wrong with me!

I get into reality and seeing I'm looking down at my food twirling my fork on it absentminded.

"Huh? W-what? What?" I blink a million times seeing Robbie and Cat staring at me with worried expressions.

"You zoned out on us, girl!" Rex tells me...or rather Robbie. "Do we bore you that much?"

"Oh, no...no. You guys don't. It's just that...that, uh..." I scratch the back of my head thinking of something else to say, but for now, all I could think and do is this. "I need to go to the bathroom!" I grab my bag and rush to the bathroom leaving Robbie and Cat sitting along together with bewildered faces.

I splash some water onto my face when I got there hoping it would cool me down for a while. I grab the paper towl to wash my face and threw it in the garbage can.

Before I could leave, I hear a familiar voice behind me asking me smugly. "Something wrong in Tori Land?" I turn around only to find Jade smirking - what a surprise. Sarcasm intended. The only mean girl I know would tease me.

I have the urge to say something nasty back to her, but I didn't feel like it. So, I leave instead. I see her similing triumphantly because she knows she wins this round. There's always next time...

I walk out of the bathroom and when I did, I see..._him_. Oh, this is not going to be good for me.

"Hey, Tori!" He says walking towards me being his usual Andre self. "What's up with you today? You're acting...not like yourself."

"Nothing is wrong with me. What makes you think there's something wrong?" Way to go, Tori. Very smooth of me.

He looks at me with doubt. "Tori, I know you. Something is up. What is it? Maybe I can help you out."

What am I supposed to say? 'So, the thing is I have been dreaming about us having sex. I wanted to do this for some time now. Let's go do it!' Straightforward much? That's giving him too much information and I don't think I want him and anyone else to know about my dreams. Andre could be right about helping me, but...if only he knows...

"It's a girl thing, Andre." I say hoping that would get off my case which usually does to guys.

He raises an eyebrow, but thankfully, says nothing else. "O...okay then..."

The bell rings and I look around seeing a bunch of kids entering the school from lunch and others coming out of classrooms. I gave a quick smile to him before I could go over to Cat and walk with her to class leaving Andre standing alone confused.

"I saw you talking to Andre. Is everything okay now?" Cat asks hopefully.

"Not really, Cat..."

"Awww...I hate it when friends fight!" She pouts.

"Technically, we're not fighting, Cat. We're just not speaking to each other."

"I hope you two start talking again." She says with comfort.

Well, think of it at this way, Cat - at least you don't have the same dreams like I do. It'll freak you out. Trust me.


	3. A Double Date

I've been avoiding Andre as much as I can this day and possibly the next. If I somehow get seated next to him, I would force mself not to look at him. I think he's a little upset that I'm ignoring him...but it's for a good reason! A reason I do not want him to know about. I don't think I'll ever tell him about my dreams. I know he'll be disturbed.

I don't know how I could end my dreams. The only solution is to not sleep at all, but that is not going to happen. I love to sleep. I have no one to confide to because they'll think it's wrong and gross. I suppose I have to hold this secret forever until I die.

Maybe, there could be a way to make me not have those dreams. I could think of something else that'll keep my mind busy while I'm asleep. That could work. If I try hard enough. I don't think I get that distracted...

"Tori?" I instantly look up when someone calls my name. It's Beck. Thankfully, not Andre or else I wouldn't know what I to do. "Are you..." He trails off as his eyes scan me with concern. He raises his eyebrow. "Okay?"

I look at him picking up my French horn that's next to me. He's holding his bass guitar in his left hand. I do still play that horn even though I suck at it. I discover I can't play any other instrument right. So, I'm putting up with that. It's my least favorite class of the day - music class.

"Yeah, I just have a headache..." I lied.

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse so ou could take Advil?" Beck ask concerned and looks as if he's ready to take me down to the nurse this instant.

"Oh...no," I decline the offer rocking the heels of my feet back and forth like Cat does when she sits on the chair...wait a minute..._like Cat does_...I have been hanging out with her too much. "It's not necessary. It'll pass, but thanks."

"Okay...just don't hurt yourself." Beck smirks standing up walking to Jade so he could sit next to her. Of course.

When Beck's not looking, I notice Jade's nasty glare directing to me. She always does that whenever I'm done talking to her boyfriend. I can't help it if he randomly talks to me. We're friends. That's what friends do.

"Hi, Tori!" Cat greets me happily sitting down beside me where Beck previously sat. "Are you feeling okay?" I feel like she asks me that all the time when we are together.

"I have a headache," I lie the same lie I told Beck. It just stays with me so I'm using it often now. "I'm fine, though."

Cat brightly smiles at me, her eyes beaming. "That's good!" There's something up with her, I notice. She looks happier than usual if that could be possible. Before I could ask, she squeals. "Robbie asked me out and I said yes!"

My eyes are widening at this new information. I'm surprised; I never saw that coming. But, nevertheless, I'm happy for her and give her a hug. "That's great, Cat! I'm so happy for you!" I honestly mean that because it's not often a guy would ask her out. They would usually avoid her because of her weirdness.

"We're having our first date tonight. We're too nervous to go by ourselves so we were wondering if you would like to come along with us. We can have a double date! Me and Robbie you and...someone else..."

"That would be fine, Cat, but I don't think I can find someone at the last minute..."

She pouts.

There would be Andre, but I don't think I could ask him because of my dreams. Seeing how down Cat is, I'll ask him only for her sake. I can't take it when she's sad.

"I'll ask Andre..." I sigh and she squeals again as she threw her arms around me in a hug.

* * *

"Andre?"

I call his name and he turns around before he could leave. I manage to get him when school is over.

"Yeah?" He looks at me.

I act out casually and friendly as I could. "How would you feel about going on a double date?"

His reaction was hesitant for a moment then he shrugs. "Alright. With who?"

"Robbie and Cat." I answer as if it's normal. I still can't believe they're dating now. It's unreal to me.

He's surprised like I was. After getting over it, he slowly nods his head in approval. "I'm in. When is it?"

I smile at his answer. I'm glad he is going. I won't have to let Cat suffer and be uncomfortable with Robbie on their first date. That wouldn't go so well. It seems Cat really likes Robbie and I don't want to ruin that for her by declining her offer.

I give him the information that Cat told me as she was squealing. "This Friday. The movie starts at 7:30 and I guess you could pick me up sometime around...six?" I make my estimation in a weak voice because I'm unsure myself because I want to be there on time.

"Sounds great. I'll be there." He says and leaves.

Having unexplainable erotic dreams about Andre and going on a double date with him...how could this not get any worse? It's just how I want to spend my Friday night. Terrific.


	4. Tori's Confession

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews, but I would appreciate it if you would review rather than put it on your Favorite List and/or Story Alerts. Here's the long awaited fourth chapter of this! :) Enjoy reading!

* * *

"So…where are you going again?" Trina asks me behind the couch I'm sitting on.

"I have a double date to go to," I answer looking at the palm of my hands.

I hear walking and she sits next to me putting an arm around my shoulder. "Oooh! With who?"

I sigh. "Robbie and Cat, and me and Andre."

Her face fallen with slight disinterest. "Oh. Just them." I gave her a look and she gets off the couch about to walk upstairs. I wonder if she ever experienced what I'm experiencing right now…my dreams…or it rather sounds like a weird fantasy. I try to make my whole explanation vague. "Hey…uh, Trina?" She turns around at me. "Have you ever had a dream where you…dream about someone you like-"

Trina smiles again and quickly sit next to me, but a bit closer. "Of course I have! One time, there was this really cute guy at school that I thought he was so hot, but he has braces that were just-"

"You didn't even let me finish!" I exclaimed at her. Not being angry at her for interrupting me, but being annoyed. Big sisters are a pain and my sister is the definition of it…most of the time.

"I don't have to!" She puts her arm around my shoulders. Again. "Tori, there will be a time in your life where-"

I stand up. "I am not having this conversation."

She yanks my hand pulling me down back onto the couch. "Wait a minute now! I give very good advice, don't I?" Mmm…no you don't. I just stare at her not looking at her face. My eyes are looking around the living room. "Tori -!" She exclaims my name, but the doorbell rings. I hope it's Andre.

I get up without saying a word to get the door and I really hope it's him. I open it and my prayer got answered. "Hi, Andre. Let's go." I say quickly pushing him on the back before he could step inside to see me and greet my sister.

"You can walk to school tomorrow, Tori!" I hear her say behind us and she closes the door.

"What's up with her?" Andre asked me as we're walking to his car.

"She's just being the usual Trina," I answer to him as he opens the car door for me and I went inside and he sits down onto the driver's seat.

There's no conversation between us during the car ride on the way to the movie theaters. I mean, Andre does try and talk to me, but I always just give him short answers and I nod sometimes whenever I agree to what he is saying. I look outside the window, at the different scenery passing by; trees…houses, trees…trees, houses and…some more trees. Not that fascinating, but it's better than to stare at the driver.

I sit up straight looking out at the front seeing the cars driving in front of us. My eyes look over at Andre who looks like he's being into full-on driving mode so I didn't disturb him. I sucked in my bottom lip and cross my arms onto my lap. From the corner of my eyes, I look at him while my face is looking straight ahead at the other cars that are driving in front of us.

There were no actual conversations between us. Only small talks. He would ask me a question and I would only nod, and sometimes just say a simple, "yes," or "no." I don't want to talk that much to him and we wouldn't be talking at all during the movies, so I guess that's okay. I have no idea what movie we're watching so I guess that's up to Robbie and Cat.

I still can't believe Robbie and Cat are dating. That's so surprising to me. I wonder if I never would have left to go the bathroom, would Robbie still have the courage to ask Cat out?

"We're here," Andre announces, breaking the silence that's between us.

We look at each other and I swear that we made eye contact, but I look away so I could take my seat belt off.

I open the door and Andre is walking by my side with me towards the movie theater. When we're on our way in, we see Cat and Robbie standing together. They notice us and wave. I walk closer to them and Andre follows me from behind.

"Hey, Cat, Robbie," I greeted the couple.

"Hi, Tori!" She beams brightly at me. "I'm so glad you could make it! You to Andre!"

"Any time," He said. "But why us? …Not that I don't mind."

"I don't mind either," I quickly said.

"We couldn't ask Jade and Beck? You know how Jade is," Cat replies and that is true about Jade. She can be a little…intimidating. "And they've been dating for one year and eleven months they could get gross." Couples usually are that way most of the time even when they are with their friends…

"Well, thanks for the invitation," I say to them.

"No problem." Cat says back with the smile still on her face.

"What movie are we going to see anyway?"

"Disturbia," Robbie answers.

My eyes went wide and I wonder aloud. "Isn't that movie a little scary?" I look over at Cat. "I'm surprised you would see something like that, Cat."

"If you ever get scared during any scenes you always could hold hands," Cat says then drops her voice when Andre, Robbie, and I just gave her looks. What she said is not a bad thing, but I never expected her to know that. "Because it would make it less scary…at least that's what I heard."

Robbie takes a quick glance at his watch then looks back at us. "You know, we should really get our tickets before the movie starts. We don't want to miss any previews." With that, he walks with his girlfriend, Cat holding her hand. The more I think about it, they actually do look like a cute couple.

"They really do like a cute couple," Andre mumbles to me so Robbie and Cat wouldn't hear us. They're a couple inches away from us so I doubt either of them would.

"I was thinking the same thing," I mumble right back to him.

"Great minds think alike." He commented, though I think that's an understatement.

We got in line and we're up next for the tickets. "Two tickets to see Disturbia."

"That'll be $10." The man said to us. It seems that he's looking at me more than he's looking Andre. I was about to take the money out until Andre decides to pay for us. "Thanks," The guy hands out the two tickets to us and Andre retrieves it. "Enjoy the movie."

"Yeah…" Andre says to him and he puts his hand on my waist leading me where Cat and Robbie are. I still feel like the guy is watching me. Weird.

"What was that for?" I ask Andre.

"What was what for?"

"Paying for the tickets, putting your hand on my waist…" I say and I realize only now where his hand is at. On my waist. I swallow at the contact. He grips on it a little tighter. Not to tight that it would cause me pain, but tight enough that it makes me feel…protected…if only he could put his hand down lower…uh, never mind…

"I'm just being a gentleman," He says as if it's a natural thing for a guy to do.

"Yeah, but is it really necessary for you to put your hand on my waist?"

Andre looks at me. "Do you not want me to?"

No. "…please…?" I ask him sheepishly and he obeyed. I didn't want him to, but when he had his hand on my body, _on my waist_, and when he first put it there, I thought I felt something. I want him to put it away quickly.

"About time you guys came here!" Cat exclaims smiling. "Come on, let's go see the movie!"

We follow them again and we gave our tickets to see the girl. We enter the room and there were advertisements showing on the screen while we were finding a place to sit. There were a lot of people crowded around in the room and we eventually found a place to sit. I sat between Andre and Robbie. After the advertisements and the previews were over, the movie came on.

There were a lot of things I'm expecting from this movie to come out and jump at us…I'm waiting for a scary part to happen. So far, all I've seen was a father and his son having a good time while fishing. Nothing scary about that there. Then a scene changes where they're driving in a car, and suddenly after they're done talking to the person on the other line, the screen shows us an SUV that swerved and the car the guy that's driving crashed into the stalled minivan. The car flipped over and tumbled all around until the car laying on its back onto the road. When the first crash happened, that scared me a little bit, but it's only a car accident which happens in real life unlike some stranger that enters your house and suddenly goes insane killing your family. The two said some words and another car crashed into them. My eyes widen at what just happened in those somewhat short fifteen minutes.

"That's so sad…" I hear Cat's whisper and I silently agree with her.

Throughout the movie it's alright, but I find the kid is a stalker because he looks at his neighbors with his binoculars from the window. I gasped and jumped a little when the creepy guy stands in front of the girl's car in the parking lot.

I see Andre and Robbie giving me weird looks. I must've gasped really loud or I made a yelp which I sometimes do when I watch scary movies with my family or just myself and my sister. I turn to Andre who's eyes flickered down and then back at me. I have my hands on top of his and I look over at Robbie's and I did the same thing. I let go of them instantly and got up. Cat looks up at me with a worry face. I tell her that we should go to the bathroom together and she did.

"The movie isn't_ that_ scary, Tori!" Cat says to me with a smile etched on her face. "Even _I'm_ not scared!"

I start to pace around while we're in the bathroom. "It's not about the movie, Cat!" Once there were a couple of girls that left together, I begin to explain what's been happening to me recently. I stop pacing around and look at her making eye contact. "I need to tell you something."

"I've been having these…dreams…" I began and hopefully she will understand everything after I'm done explaining.

"I love it whenever I get dreams! What was it about?" Cat asks and I never knew she could be this clueless.

I bit my bottom lip anxious of what she's going to say next. "Andre…"

"He's in my dreams sometimes too! You're sometimes in it, Robbie, Beck, Jade…"

"Cat, this is _different_…_way_ different…" I breathe out and decide it's the right time to tell her. "It's not like any other dream you normally have. Like I said, it's about Andre…and I…getting…" I swallow because of the word I'm going to say next. "Intimate with each other." There's a word I never thought I would say. Out loud.

Cat's eyes grew wide. "Really?" I could only nod at this point. "So…do you…like Andre?"

"I think so, maybe…" I probably do since I keep having these dreams all the time…even when I drift off to sleep to take a short nap there's always something that's going on with us. I came to a realization. "Yes. I like him and I think I want to be more than friends with him."

"Did you have…you know…" She seems to be afraid to say the word. "Sex," She mouths it. "Before?"

"No and the dreams are so detailed, and sometimes, I don't even know what's going on half of the time. Could you please not tell anyone? It's embarrassing…" I know I could trust Cat, but I just want to make sure.

"I won't," Cat flashes a reassuring smile at me. "But are you ever going to tell Andre? I think he should know about it."

I make a small shrug. "You think…?" She nods.


	5. A Wet Dream

**Author's Note:** It's just a warning or a "heads up!" There's an explicit dream scene here so don't blame me, blame Tori! Please review!

* * *

"Jade knows!"

"Yeah. I told her. The only one I've told."

"Jade knows!"

"I'm the most trustworthy person you'll ever meet, Tori."

I'm in the girls' bathroom with Cat…and Jade. I just now found out Cat told my dreams to Jade. Of all people! That's one person I do not want to know about my dreams.

"Don't worry, Tori," Jade says to me reassuringly, but I think her reassuring words are a lie. "Unlike Cat, I can keep a secret."

"Hey!" Cat starts to protest. "We're all girls here so don't we have something to relate?"

"Oh yes, Cat, because I'm sure every girl here dreams about getting intimate with their male best friend," Jade rolls her eyes and I feel my cheeks becoming red. She looks at me and makes a smirk. "Which is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I just don't know why this is happening…to me…" I say looking at the clear white tiled floor.

"What? Do you want it to happen to some other girl?" Jade asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No," If she means by another girl having the same dream that I have which involves Andre, then that would be a definite no. "Do you think if I tell Andre, the dreams will be over?"

"Do you want it to be over?" Jade asks.

"No…and yes…it's difficult…" I answer her. "I want it to be over so the dreams will stop, but then again, I don't because it really feels like it's real and it feels good…_really_ good…"

"We don't need any explicit details," Jade says. "And, I admit," She starts to say with a thoughtful look. "Andre does look pretty hot. You know what they say about black guys…" She trails off with a smile on her face and I understand what she means.

"What do they say about black guys?" Cat asks with her eyes wide with curiosity and displays an innocent expression.

Jade looks over at me and I look back at her; exchanging glances. The bell rings and it's time for us to go to lunch. Like I said, I know what Jade means – supposedly, black guys has big penises. But, that's not what intrigues me about Andre…there are so many things besides _that_.

Jade whispers it into Cat's ear when we're out in the hallway going to the Asphalt Café. I look over at them and smile when her eyes went wide. Oh, Cat…

All of us managed to sit together. I'm sitting in between of Cat and Jade and both of the girls sit next to their boyfriends while Andre sits next to Robbie which he's sitting across from me.

From the corner of my eye, I see Cat looking pensively at Andre as he's eating his food. I look back and forth at them and I see her mouth opening ready to say something to him.

"Hey, Andre," Cat said his name and he looks up. Oh no. I know what she's going to ask him. "Do you have a big pe–"

I quickly look over at and Jade and she looks back at me with the same anxious expression I'm displaying right now.

"Pencil?" Jade finishes for her, and Cat was about to retort until I covered her mouth.

"Um…no." Andre says eyeing Jade, Cat, and I weirdly.

"I do," Robbie says and I put my hand off of Cat's mouth. I have my mouth slightly open and so does Jade –we just stare at him except for Cat who just watches him with interest. "I have one that glows in the dark and it was only 15 cents." Robbie pauses for a moment to stare at Jade and I and he raises an eyebrow.

"What? I know he isn't the most attractive guy in the world," Rex says which he gets a glare from Robbie. "But why are you guys staring at him like that?"

"No reason…" I say and I continue to eat my food while Jade animatedly talks to Beck.

* * *

At home, I'm sitting on the chair in front of the dinner table eating my food with the rest of my family. We already started the usual small conversations that always consists of, "How was school?" and, "How was work?" Everything is nice, quiet, and peaceful until my lovely sister interrupted it.

"Mom, Dad," Once she calls them, they lift their heads up and I just continue to quietly eat my dinner before I give her a quick glare. "I think it's about time Tori should have 'The Talk.'" I slowly look up at her and she gives me a sick smile.

"But I already had 'The Talk' when I turned, like, 13!" I exclaimed to her and look at my parents with a desperate plead that's hopefully showing in my eyes and it would change their minds not to make me listen to a repeat of that infamous talk.

"Yes, but that's about what to _expect_! Not the real thing!" Trina says in my direction.

"Not the real thing?" Our Mom says those words slowly looking back and forth at us.

"…You didn't have…sex did you?" Dad says and we instantly met eyes.

"No!" I answer quickly and cover my face…a little too quickly.

"Oh, good…" I hear him say with relief and I lift my head up along with a sigh.

"She's been dreaming about a boy!" My sister blurted out and I think people from China could hear her.

"Katrina…" I scolded her saying her full name, but she still has that stupid grin on her face.

I look over at my parents for their take on this. My father's eyes went wide and my mother's face split into a smile. That's not exactly the reactions I expect for them to have.

"Is this true?" Mom ask me.

"Yes…" I groan not really want to look at either of them now, but I have no choice. They know.

"It's okay," Mom says to comfort me using reassuring words. "It's nothing to be ashamed of." Somehow from those words, I remember when Jade used those earlier when we were in the girls' bathroom together.

"But it's much more than having a dream about a guy you like," I say and I figure I might as well tell them instead of just saying pointless riddles. "I have dreams about this guy that I'm having sex with him," After I confessed that, I feel the whole room went quiet. I feel so embarrassed… "It's all so real and…I _want_ to have sex with him." During the whole time I said that to them, I look down at my place that my food is still on there, cold.

"That's a lot to take in…" I hear Dad mumble.

"If you want _my_ opinion," Trina says smiling. "I think you should go tell Andre."

"But what if he - -" My eyes went wide when I heard what name she just said. "I never said it's Andre!"

"Oh, come on!" She rolls her eyes. "Don't you ever notice how the way he looks at you? And don't think that I don't know how you look at him! You may not see me, but I see you. I have spies everywhere!" After she said that, I'm wondering if I should feel scared or if I should feel protected.

"I never realized it's _that_ noticeable…or we're _that_ obvious…"

"_Please_…" She rolls her eyes.

"Who's Andre?" Dad asks me clueless.

"_Andre Harris_, Dad, don't you remember he's that junior who was my partner for the Big Showcase?" Trina reminds him.

"The boy that plays the piano?"

"Yeah," Trina and I answer together and he acknowledges it with a nod.

"You've been having…sexual dreams about…him?" He asks and I nod. He bit his bottom lip and asks me. "He didn't do anything illegal did he?" I try not to roll my eyes at that because he probably wants to put Andre in jail now because he has the right to since he's a cop…

"David…!" Mom scolded him.

"No..." Not that I know of, but why would he? Since the first day I'm a student at Hollywood Arts, and now, he definetly does not seem like a person who would do that type of stuff.

"Oh…" He seems to be disappointed by that.

"Maybe it's puberty –" My Mom starts to explain, but my Dad interrupts her.

"Hormones more likely…"

"I think you should tell him about it," I look at her with my eyes wide. Is she actually serious? "And have sex with him so maybe that'll put an end to the dreams. At least it will make your wish come true." I roll my eyes at that saying.

"No sex until after marriage!" Dad says to me…or maybe to the both of us.

I'm completely fine with that until I see Trina giving me a wink. I'm afraid to know what that means.

* * *

_"What's wrong Tor?" I hear his voice asking me and he sounds so close._

_I didn't say anything to him._

_"Tori…"_

_"They don't approve us…" I cried and I move my knees closer to my chest and holding myself tighter as I'm lying on the bed._

_I feel the bed shifts a little and he's lying behind me and I feel his fingers brushing my brown wavy hair soothingly. "Who cares what they think?" I feel the tip of his fingers brushing my neck that gives me chills down to my spine and I feel his lips onto my neck that's kissing me fervently._

_I move my head a little and turn to face him; our faces are inches apart from each other's. "I do, Andre. I want them to feel happy and okay that we're dating. I don't want to see them like they do not care."_

_"They do care, they just don't know how to express it," Andre says to me, but I don't believe it._

_"Don't say that…" I let out a sigh and make a sniff. "I'm not convinced…" I look down, but I feel his two fingers on my chin which lifts my head up and his lips are on mine._

_His hands are touching my shoulders that are pulling me down to the bed that leaves him on top of me, towering over me. We look at each other and he wipes the tears I feel that are sliding down my cheeks. He kisses me again with more fervor and I wrap my arms around his neck._

_His mouth trails down onto my chin, collar bone, and I breathe in hard when he came downwards to the valley of my breasts. I close my eyes and curl my toes at the physical contact of his right hand caressing my breast and kissing the other. I swallow of what was going to become a moan of pleasure. He kisses my breast harder and I feel his tongue swirling around on my nipple._

_Andre's right hand moves down and he softly rubs my thigh. I put my hands at his waist and touch his strong, muscled, and well-built chest that's 100 times better than Taylor Lautner's, Robert Pattinson's, Johnny Depp's, or any other hot male celebrities. Andre beats all of them._

_The feeling of pleasure that's on my chest feels nice, but I want to feel more…more of him._

_"Andre…" I whisper his name breathlessly._

_He looks at me at the call of his name and I start to attack his lips with kisses, with every amount of love I have in store. I flip us over with me on top of him, me being the dominant one over him and our lips never broke apart._

_I kiss his neck and bite the skin a little, but not enough that I could actually hurt him. My hands are clutching onto the bed sheets so I wouldn't try to put all of my weight on him. I hear him make a groan, and at the moment he made the sound, I buck my hips against his accidentally. He puts his hands on my waist guiding me and I move my body closer to his that I could feel my breasts onto his chest._

_"Tori…now…" I hear him say and I know what he means. I want the same thing too._

_"Me too," I say catching my breath as my face meet his._

_"Ride me…just ride me…" Was all that he needed to say that would make me obey him._

_I place my hands onto his waist and I settle myself inside of him. It's a perfect fit and there weren't any problems when we did it the first time. I've been on top of him before, but I sometimes prefer it the other way around. I move against him, and at first I start it out slow, but then I quickened the pace a little more once I saw how his face looks; the way his eyes rolled back and forth, his mouth is slightly open a little and he sucks in his bottom lip, and how I can tell he squeezes his eyes tighter whenever I build up the pace._

_I immediately close my eyes and groan as I threw my head back because I feel this heated sensation down at my G-spot…it always feels amazing and painful…painfully amazing…I feel his finger rubbing against my clitoris and I swallow hard. I put my head at the crook of his shoulder and I feel like I'm in this euphoric state…everything that just went out of me feels amazing…_

_I feel I'm being pushed back onto the bed and Andre's on top of me. With a few more of his thrusts inside of me he finally came and we both feel exhausted as we cuddle next to each other tiredly._

_"Are you convinced now?" Andre asks me._

_"Yeah," I mumble to his chest and say clearer. "I love you."_

_"Love you, too…"_

* * *

I open my eyes with sweat dripping down my forehead and I feel so wet…not sexually, but as if I had run a marathon race and I also feel like a broke the record for my old school's annual 1 mile run. That…that was just a dream…

"I love you, too…" I whisper, though nobody could hear it except for me.


	6. Trina's Plan

"Hey, Tori," My sister greets me as I'm walking down the stairs all dressed up for school and I'm probably looking tired. "Did you have any…sweet dreams lately?"

"Hm, funny." I say to her flatly.

"So, Tori, I have an idea that will get you and Andre together," Trina smiles at me and I don't like how that looks…or sounds…especially when it's coming from her.

"Trina…" I start to say wanting to stop all of these because I really don't think this is a good idea.

"No, really I do! Just listen!" I sigh feeling like I'm forced to sit next to her at the dinner table. "I am going to throw a party this Saturday. That will allow you two to…I don't know, mingle some more."

"Trina is this really necessary? A party?" I ask.

"Of course it is necessary! And besides, I haven't had a party for a while! And…it's the least I can do since I didn't acknowledge your song that was my birthweek present…"

We both look at each other in silence and I gave in to her idea. "Alright."

"Awesome!" She engulfed me into a hug so tightly that I could barely breathe.

"Trina…can't…breathe…" I said to her gasping for air and finally have some when she let me go. "So…now what?"

"Nothing! All I have to do is," She takes out colorful papers from her bag. "Hand out these invitations!"

* * *

**You're invited to a fun-filled**

He raises his eyebrow because of the word Trina chose. "Fun-filled?"

"Just continue," I reply while I'm scratching the back of my head.

**You're invited to a fun-filled party extravagansa!**

He gives me another look so I explained. "Trina likes to use big words so it sounds like she's smart…"

"But she spelled it wrong," He pointed out. The first time I read that over, I didn't know it until now.

"Oh, Trina…" I muttered.

**You're invited to a fun-filled party extravagansa!  
Take a load off your shoulders and come and join us!**

**_Date:_**** November 12, 2010  
_Time:_ 6:00p.m. - ?  
_Address:_ 123 Schneider's Street  
_R.S.V.P.:_ (717) 869-3520**

"Are you planning to come?" I ask Beck after he read the invitation aloud.

When he opened his mouth, his girlfriend answered it for him. "No he's not."

I look back at Beck who's having an annoyed expression. He looks at her. "What if I want to come?"

"_I_ don't want to come," Jade said and I think they're having an argument while I'm around with them again.

"Then don't come with me," He says casually.

"But I want to be with you,"

His expression stays the same, but his eyes narrows down at her. They've been fighting a lot lately. "Come along."

"No. You shouldn't either. You're my boyfriend. What if girls' just walks right up to you and make out. I couldn't be there to-"

"What have I told you about physical violence?" He sighs.

"I'm leaving now." I say and try to make a run for it.

"Tori, stay," Beck orders and my feet just glued onto the floor. I just look at them arguing. He looks at me. "I haven't told you what I'm going to do yet."

"I already said what we're going to do," Jade intervenes and Beck looks at her. "We're going to be with each other and not at that party. I don't want to lose you by doing something stupid."

He puts his hands onto her shoulders. "You won't lose me. And I know better than to do something stupid, like, to cheat on you or something." His arms are now at his sides and he has a calmer and a more relaxed face.

"Or something…" She mumbles and sighs. "Okay," Beck makes a smile. "You can go, but I do not want to come along."

"Thanks and I'll behave," I feel his eyes are looking at me so I turn to him. "Won't I, Tori?"

"Yeah. I'll watch him." I joked with a smile on my face, but with Jade being her usual self, she didn't seem to be amused by us.

"I have to go," Jade announces. "I promised Cat I would meet her at the bathroom so we could go to lunch together." After giving a kiss to her boyfriend, she leaves.

"Well, that argument didn't turn bad as I thought it would be," I commented then I gave it a second thought of what I said. "Uh, no offence…"

"None taken. I'm relieved too," Beck takes a deep breath in and out. "I've been thinking about if I should break up with Jade…"

My eyes widen. "What? Why? You shouldn't!"

"I feel like she controls me or something…you saw what happened. She automatically made the answer for me that I won't go to Trina's party, but I want to. The only reason she wouldn't go is so she wouldn't have to be restrained by me to not physically harm any girl."

"So is it like…she wears the pants in the relationship?" I ask him after his explanation.

He shrugged. "Kinda…but I'm debating on whether I should tell her we should break up or not."

"Why don't you try compromising-"

"I tried. You don't know how many times I tried…" I was about to ask him something else until he says. "I see you two getting along well. What happened?"

I think it happened while Jade helped me clean the mess from the food fight because of my detention. After that, we were okay, but now that I like Andre, she's fine with me and I'm fine with her because she knows I don't like Beck anymore. I do still think he's cute and we have our moments where we just stare and look at each other, but I'm interested into someone else.

"We compromised," I smile and Beck has an annoyed face again. I quickly said. "I didn't mean it like that." He relaxes now.

"I know you didn't," Beck sighs.

"Why don't you just see how your relationship goes with her? Maybe it'll change." I try to help out. I have never been in a relationship before, but I think I can help him out. I really don't want to see Jade all sad, crying and depressed begging me to get her and Beck together again. Once was enough.

"I don't know…" He mumbles and we walk together to lunch.

* * *

"What?" Cat asks all of us while we're staring at her and all of our expressions are showing that what she's eating looks…like a person could barf on it.

"Cat?" I call her name and she stops what she's doing. "What is that?"

"I'm spreading mustard on this pizza and then I'll put the small cubes of pineapple on it," Cat explains and she puts some more pineapples onto her piece of pizza.

"Well, doesn't that look plain nasty?" Rex asked.

"I think I just lost my appetite…" Robbie says uncomfortably and pushing his food away from him when Cat took a bite of her pizza.

"So Tori," I hear Cat said my name. "I hear you're going to have a party this Saturday; I'm coming!" And everyone else, except for Jade, says that they're coming also.

"What's the occasion?" Andre asked.

"My sister's planning it so I have no idea," I partially lied, but really, this party doesn't have to deal with them. It's mostly me and I think Trina chooses this weekend to have the party is that my dad is taking my mom to an airport for her business trip which leaves Trina and I home alone. "Maybe it's just for fun?"

"That's what parties usually are for," Jade says as she's swirling her spoon around in her bowl of soup. I was expecting that remark from her so I'm not offended. Even though Jade and I are somewhat friends now, despite it, she still makes those snarky remarks at me.

"I'm going to pretend I did not hear that." I tell her. It's not like she would care, but it made me feel better.

* * *

**Tori:** Party at my house on Saturday 6pm! BE THERE! =)

**Mood:** Happy =)

* * *

"So, do you think this is really going to work?" I ask Trina at home in the living room as we're sitting onto the couch.

"What is going to work?" I hear a deep voice that I recognize as my father's. It made us both jump.

"Uh…" I start to say. "If there will be some people that would show up at Trina's party on Saturday."

"Who gave you permission to have a party on Saturday?" Mom looks at Trina slyly. Then seconds later, she changed her attitude and beams. "It's fine. As long as there's no-"

"You don't need to give us any rules, Mom," Trina says reassuringly. "Everything will be fine and the way it is once the two of you get home."

"It better be," Dad said and I have to roll my eyes because he sounded so…fatherly. "And," He looks at me. "No sex." He would say that to me to...

"Dad _I'm_ the oldest one in charge here so you can count on me to make sure everything is all PG-13," Trina says to him with her arm around his shoulder. Even though she did have to stand on her tip-toes to do that. I roll my eyes at her.

Mom and Dad look at each other, exchanging glances, but it's weird that they look like they could read each other's minds. "Alright," Mom sighs and Trina smiles wider though I don't know how that is possible. "You can have this party."

I hug Mom while Trina hugs Dad and then we switched. "We're going out for pizza. Does a cheese pizza with pepperoni sound good?" Mom asks us and we both agree that we're fine with it.

Once they leave, Trina engulfs me into a hug like she did this morning.

"Trina…?" I say wanting her to let me go so I could breathe.

"This is perfect for you!" My older sister beams at me.

"Whatever happened when you say that this whole party will be PG-13?"

"What either of them doesn't know won't hurt them, silly," Trina says as if it was obvious we should keep this whole thing she had planned a secret from our parents. It's weird, you know? Your older sister setting up a party just so there could be a chance that you could possibly get laid by the guy friend you're having sexual fantasies with. I know, it doesn't sound normal, but for some reason it's happening to me.


	7. Tastes Bittersweet

"It's Saturday! Time to party!" Trina exclaims merrily as we're putting some snacks onto the table.

"You girls know that we're going to come back on Monday, don't you?" Mom asks the both of as she's putting her jacket on.

"Yes," Trina and I say simultaneously.

"We're going to leave now." Mom says as Dad walks next to her and they walk out of the door.

Once they leave, Trina whirls to me and I jumped a little. "What time is it?"

"5:30p.m." I answer.

"And…that leaves us what time left?" Trina asks dumbly like one of those blonde girls.

"30 minutes." I reply to her flatly.

"Okay so they should be here any minute." She goes back to the kitchen and I roll my eyes.

When I was about to go with her, the doorbell rings. I look back at my watch and see it's the same time I have told her. People couldn't be here already could they? Or is the time on my cell phone wrong? Curiously, I walk to the door to find out. I open it only to see Cat, Robbie, Beck and…Andre. They allow themselves in which is okay because most of them has been into my house before.

"We're here if you need any help." Cat says the four are walking inside my house.

"Thanks, but we got everything under control." I said to them and they lounge themselves onto the couch. I sit in between Beck and Andre for a while.

"Where's Rex?" Andre asked Robbie seconds later.

"I wanted him to be at home. I can't have him around here making rude comments all the time."

"But…_you_ make those rude comments." Beck points out.

Robbie slowly looks over at Cat who was looking around fondly at the room and he starts talking to her.

* * *

There's a pretty good amount of people here for the party. There's people that I know and others I don't know and I think most of them are in Trina's grade. I walk over to the snack table and talk to her for a bit.

She turns around and smiles at me. "Oh, hi, Tori! I love the party! It's so much fun! Where's Jade? I don't see her anywhere. I thought she might be here because of Beck."

"Jade didn't want to come because she doesn't want to be restrained by Beck when there's others girls around him," I answer.

"_That's_ Jade…" She drifts off and takes a sip of her fruit punch.

"Hey, Cat, Tori," Trina walks to us. She hands out two cold bottles of beer that happens to be Bud Light…I don't remember getting any of those at the store we were shopping at earlier. "Want some drinks?"

I grab one and read what it says and I read the brand correctly. I gave it back to her, but she wouldn't have it. I let out a sigh. "Where did you get these?"

"People brought these over here and I thought it would really spice up the party," Trina answers…and if she keeps this up, things would go very badly.

Cat put her drink onto the table and her hands reaches out. "Oooh! I want one!"

I see Trina is going to hand one to her, but I tried to grab it and made no success. She moves her hand away from my reach and gave me a look. She gives a nice smile to Cat, though. I think Trina is already drunk since she's offering us beers.

After that, she leaves us. I look over at Cat worriedly who's taking a sip of her alcoholic beverage.

"Why aren't you drinking yours, Tori?" Cat asks me after she licks her lips. "It tastes _sooo_ good!"

I look down at my drink debating on whether I should drink it or not. I look around knowing Cat is already drinking hers, and as I look I see more people are getting these kinds of drinks. I sigh looking down at my own and still wondering if I should. I know it's bad to do this, but I'm just confused. It's not because everyone else is drinking and I'm not, it's something else and I don't know what it is.

"Come on, Tori!" Cat's cheery voice gets me out of my thoughts. "We'll take a sip together. Ready…?" Feeling like I have no choice, but to give in, I open the cap and I hold it with my right hand. "Go."

I take a sip of it. My first sip of an alcoholic beverage. It tastes familiar too…I feel this distant taste of Seven Up…and Sprite too. I swallow all of it down…

"Do you like it? I like it!" Cat says happily as she takes another sip of it.

I smile rolling my eyes at her. I don't think her and alcohol will be a good mix.

"Jade!" I hear Beck's voice exclaims. I wonder why though…I thought she isn't here…

I turn around and see Jade having an angry look on her face which, to me, looks scary. Beck is sitting on the couch with another beside him…and it looks like they were sitting too close to each other. Maybe that was Jade's problem?

"I am so sorry, Jade!" The girl apologizes to her looking absolutely frightened because I know Jade could socially destroy any person.

"Save it!" Jade storms out and Beck goes after her. I thought there was going to be a fight here, but thankfully, Jade didn't make one.

"What happened?" Cat asked curiously and she looks at the closed door that Jade and Beck went out of. Beck apologized and they're probably making out right now.

"A girl made out with Beck then Jade came in and flipped out," A random girl answered for us smirking. She gets some snacks from the table and goes back with her group of friends.

"Awww, poor Jade…" Cat said sadly.

Without thinking, I walk out of my house and go to Beck. I expect to see him with Jade, but she wasn't with him.

"Where's Jade?"

"She left the house…and she left me…" He has his hands inside his pockets and looks up at the sky, at the twinkling stars.

"I'm sorry…" I apologize not knowing what else I could say to him.

"It's okay," Beck looks at me. "Sometimes you just have to let things go."

I took a sip of my drink. "I know what you mean," I tell him and he raises an eyebrow at me. I explain to him about the dreams I told to Cat. I never expected that I would talk to him about my dreams to him, but I don't know…I just let it all pour out to him thinking that he should also know.

"Wow…" He says and looks a little worried. "I didn't mean it like that-"

"It's okay…And I don't think he even likes me anyway…" I drink some more looking up at the stars.

"How could anyone not like you?" The moment Beck said that, I turn around to look at him.

We stare at each other, our eyes are connected. It's like we're giving ourselves secret looks to each other when I thought I like him…but I don't know why I feel this way…like I want to…kiss him. So I did…well, he started it. Even though the kiss only lasted for 3 seconds (never mind how cheesy this sounds) it feels like it lasted forever.

"Uh…" Beck said stupidly. "I'm sorry I did that…I don't know what came over-"

For some reason, I stopped him. I feel stupid for doing that, but what surprised me is that he kisses me back.

"It's kind of uncomfortable," Beck says when we broke apart. "That we're kissing in front of your house…people could see us…"

I look up him meeting his eyes. "Do you want to go inside…and see what my room looks like?" I ask trying my best to be seductive about it.

"Sure," He smiles. "I would love to see your room."

* * *

Beck pulls his pants up and the zipper. He looks at me with a worried expression as he puts his belt back on.

"Are you okay?" He asks. "I know this is your first time-"

"I'm fine," I answer as I'm still in my bed, under the covers with only a bra that I put back on. We continue to get changed and once I have my top on, I feel like I don't want to put any more clothes on…I feel exhausted…

"Are you ready?" Beck asks me (he's fully dressed) as he's ready to leave my room and I could still hear the music playing and people are talking.

"I'm tired…could I just stay here…?" I pull the covers closer to me.

"Everyone will get suspicious when they see that I'm the only one that came back downstairs when we went up together,"

"They won't even know…" I mumbled.

"Come on, Tori. It's _your_ party."

"It's _my sister's_ party…her idea…" Her idea that failed miserably.

"Just get dressed. I'll be waiting for you outside the door." Beck says and he leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

I groaned thinking about what I have done. As I put my pants on and my shoes, I wonder why I had done that…to Beck…to Jade. They're probably going to get back together anyway and I just messed everything up for them…and for myself to because I wanted my first to be with Andre…not Beck…

This party bites!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just to let everyone know, this is still a Tandre story! You know what alcohol can do to you…xD I decided not to describe the Bori (Beck/Tori) sex so it wouldn't depress any of you more that what I probably already did. I hope you will still continue reading this and please leave reviews!


	8. Worst Day

"Tori! Tori!" I hear this annoying voice calling my name. Despite how much I want to sleep, I open my eyes slowly seeing my sister's smiling face at me. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Did you sleep well? Have any nice dreams –"

"Not now, Trina…" I grumbled my response. I rub my eyes and sit on my bed Indian style.

"What's wrong?" She sits on the edge of my bed looking at me with concern. "Didn't you have fun at the party?"

Oh God, the party…I feel like the party ruined my life…but really, I can't blame the party…I blame myself. I could've stop him anytime I wanted to, but I didn't. The hormones in my body took control over me so my mind was under its power. Having sex felt really good, but it wasn't how I imagined it to be…I definetly didn't expect my first time to be with Beck. I always wanted to lose my virginity to Andre, but that didn't happen obviously.

"I had sex with Beck…" I whispered and I don't think I could be able to look at her face.

"What?"

"I had -"

"No, no, I heard you perfectly fine, but, but…" I hear Trina stops in her sentence and I slowly look at her wondering what her face reads and I know that she is shocked right about now. "You were supposed to have sex with Andre!" Well, that plan didn't go out like the way you hoped it would. "What happened and why did you have sleep with Beck? I thought he's Jade's-"

"Not anymore," I interrupted her and began to explain the story. "They broke up and we started talking about it and then we just suddenly kiss and went back up to my room…and-"

"I know, I know, that's where the magic happened…" Well, it wasn't really that magical with him. I thought Trina is going to say something else, but after a few seconds later, she did. "…Were you two using condoms?"

As I look back, I remember that we…never did put any kind of protection on us. I swallow hard and I meet her eyes. I shake my head and I suddenly became really nervous and shaky.

Trina also became worried. "Let's go to the drugstore. Now."

We quickly went into her car and I really don't care that I'm only wearing my pajamas right now in public. It's just the drugstore anyway. I'm afraid. What if I am…pregnant with Beck's child? I don't think we…or I could do it. I know Jade and Beck broke up, but Jade would really hate me if I was pregnant with his child. I don't think I could live with that. If I am pregnant, it could ruin my chances to start a relationship with Andre.

We enter the drugstore and Trina picked out a pregnancy test that's supposed to work 100% better than the others. At this moment, I trust my sister so we brought that. I hand it over to the cashier who's a woman that looks like our mother's age. She put it into a small bag and gave it to me with a frown as she shook her head. Trina and I quickly went home and I waited for five minutes after I took the pregnancy test.

"What does it say?" Trina asks me impatiently outside the bathroom.

I look at it and it looks like a division symbol, but it didn't even pass five minutes. "I don't know, yet!"

"Well, can you tell it to hurry it up?"

Did my sister seriously just asked that question to me? "Yeah. Like it's really going to listen to that and do it." I say to her sarcastically and I hear her making a loud sigh. Trina is so impatient and stubborn.

I figure now it's the best time to check out the results. I brace myself and slowly approach the bathroom countertop. I look down and I couldn't believe it. I walk outside the bathroom holding the pregnancy test.

"Well…?" Trina asks still being her impatient and stubborn self. "Am I an aunt or aren't I?"

I hold up the result so she could see. "You are not an aunt."

Trina became ecstatic and engulfed me into a strong hug. It feels strong because of her arms and how the rest of her is stronger than me. I hug her back and we let go.

"Don't scare me like that again," Trina scolds me, but I know her well enough that, deep down inside, she does care. "When you have sex with Andre, use protection."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Who says I'm going to have sex with Andre?"

"I thought -"

"I thought about what happened to me…having sex with Beck…and this…I would rather be a good girl and do what Daddy says and wait to have sex after marriage."

"You broke _that_ rule." She smirked.

"I know and that will be the last time I'll ever get a chance to do something like that."

* * *

"Hi, Tori! We had a fun time at the party!" Cat informed me (with Robbie by her side) Monday morning at Hollywood Arts.

I smile at them. "That's good."

"What? There was a _party_ and _I_ wasn't invited!" Rex exclaimed and Robbie rolls his eyes.

"Where were you? You were gone for half of the party," Robbie says. "The last time I saw you was when you and Beck were going upstairs and then…" After he got the realization, his eyes went wide. "…Oh…" Cat caught on to it and she also has a shocked expression on.

"It's not what you think!" I said to them quickly. "Well…It is, but I feel horrible about it…"

"Because it wasn't Andre?" Cat asks me using the most innocent voice that it would be impossible for me to hate her.

"What does Andre have to do with this?" Robbie asks.

"Yeah, what _does_ Andre have to do with this?" A familiar voice also asks the same question and I know who that is.

I walk away quickly to Sikowitz's class without even acknowledging Andre's presence. I enter the classroom and couldn't help but to wonder if Cat told Andre what Beck and I did at the party together. I never knew a party could be so bad…

* * *

"H-hi, Tori." I turn around and see Beck standing at the doorway.

"Hi, Beck…" I say uncomfortably and he walks in further into the classroom. It's just the two of us now.

"I'm sorry about what happened-"

"No. _I_ should be sorry. I could've stopped us at any time." I tell him.

"I could've also," Beck says and I was about to tell him about my pregnancy scare to make sure we would never do anything stupid like this again, but his mouth opens pouring out some words. "Jade and I are back together." They have become the most on and off couples I know.

"Really?" He smiles. "That's great. I'm glad everything worked out."

The bell rings and everyone rushes into the classroom waiting to another lecture from Mr. Sikowitz.

I'm in line to get my food for lunch and Andre is next to me. I smile at him, but he didn't notice me.

"Hey, Andre," I greeted to him as I got my salad and he picked out what he wanted to eat for lunch. "What's wrong?"

We stopped walking and he looks at me…he looks…sad. "Why?" He only said that word.

"'Why' what?" I'm confused.

"Why did you go and had sex with Beck?" He asks and his tone was loud. I bit my lip wondering if people were listening to us. "Tori…"

"Cat told you, didn't she?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" I knew it. She did. "Why?"

"It just happened…"

"Things like _that_ don't just happen, Tori!" He exclaims and he is really mad about this.

I look around us and people are giving Andre and me weird looks that's making me really uncomfortable. "Could you keep it down a notch?"

He didn't and he just walked away from me. I sighed closing my eyes and I start to walk to the table where I sit with my friends. I'm sitting between Andre and Beck and he's sitting next to Jade as she's beside Cat and that leaves Robbie in the middle of his girlfriend and Andre. As I look around the table, all of them are taken…by their friends. Beck and Jade are back together and Cat and Robbie are now dating. That just leaves Andre and me…and I don't think we are on good terms right now…


	9. Hurt

**Tori:** I feel horrible…  
**Mood:** Sad =(

* * *

I look to see my friend's updates on TheSlap. The first one I look at is Beck's wondering if his feelings are kind of similar like mine.

* * *

**Beck:** Taken by Jade.  
**Mood:** Happy =)

* * *

Okay, so he's not. He's just happy that he's back with Jade and didn't really care that we did that…maybe he doesn't remember. We were drunk after all…well, I only had 1 and…I'm not sure how many he had, but we still did it…and everybody knows…our friends, I mean. I don't think Jade knows and maybe it's a good thing because I'm actually afraid to see how she would react that I slept with her boyfriend.

I sighed looking at Cat's profile to see her mood, but all she just put in was that she's happy she's dating Robbie and he says the same thing about Cat. Jade…I don't really care to look at hers so I look to see what Andre feels like today, but I'm surprised. His status is the sa"me thing a few days ago.

* * *

**Andre:** Partying!  
**Mood:** Thrilled =D

* * *

I couldn't help, but to feel a little worried about that. He's usually the one who would update his status every day…but he didn't today. Is he really that upset I slept with Beck?

* * *

"Did you say anything else to him?" I asked Cat at school being worried and nervous that I might be losing my best friend and I don't know why.

"I just told him what happened to you and Beck that you guys…did it…" Cat answers and she looks at me with hopeful eyes along with that same tone. "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not," I reply sarcastically.

"Oh, good!" She says relieved and I think this girl does not understand sarcasm that well.

"Trina told you about what happened with Beck and I, didn't she?" I wondered aloud to her because how else would she know? My sister is such a chatterbox. Cat nods. I groaned. "Great. Trina said this to you and now Andre is mad at me."

"Why?"

"Of what happened to me and Beck, I think…but that's just it. Why?"

A smile slowly appears onto her porcelain face. "Maybe he's jealous," I gave her a weird look. Could Andre really be jealous that I did_ that_ to Beck? "What's the look for? I thought you would be happy about it considering-" I know what she's going to say next so I stop her before she even has a chance to say it.

"…Couldn't he just say it to me rather than being mean?" I asked her. Lately, that's all Andre has ever been to me since he found out about it. I miss the old Andre Harris.

"I thought guys usually don't express their feelings about that kind of stuff…" Cat said thoughtfully cocking her head to the side. She shrugs. "And maybe he doesn't like you…he's just worried like any friend would be."

"Are you worried about me?"

"I am actually because what if Jade finds out?" She begins to get worried.

"That's a consequence I have to face then, but I won't tell her…I couldn't, at least, not face-to-face with her…alone." I began to get frightened and a little worried for me.

* * *

I put my French horn in the music room and walk out heading home. I see Andre walking in front of me not that far away. After some kids left from him, I start to catch up with him. Maybe I can get answers…

"Andre!" I called his name and he silently turns around.

"What?" He snaps at me.

"Why are you being such a…" I stop trying to think of a word that describes how he's being to me. He raises an eyebrow at me and that annoyed me a little. Normally, he would always be the patient kind, and what he's acting right now, is totally the opposite. "A jerk to me?"

He rolls his eyes. "I'm sorry that I'm not down on my knees ready to kiss your feet every time I see you, Tori!"

"I don't expect you to do that!" I exclaim to him. I breathe out trying to make myself calm. "Is it because of what happened with Beck and I? That we had sex?" I said the word now because school is over and I believe it's just the two of us.

He rolls his eyes again. "Get real, Tori…"

"Seriously. Did you wish that it was you instead of him?" His dark brown eyes look at me…angrily. I keep continuing because I couldn't help myself. "Are you jealous? Is Andre Harris jealous that he wasn't in bed with me?"

"I don't care and who said that I like you?"

"Don't deny that you give me those so-called loving looks that you think I don't know, which I actually do," I told him. Part of it is true and some of it is not because if Trina hadn't told me about that, I would have never known.

"Who says I was looking at you? I could have been looking at…Melanie Cash."

Is he really serious about that? How could he not know? "Well, you should know that Melanie Cash has been in the hospital for the past two months because of dance class! Think before you say something stupid, Andre, really."

"And you should think before you do stupid actions!" He remarks.

"Like you haven't done stupid actions yourself," I said because, really, what kind of teenager doesn't? "Oh, no, wait, you don't, do you, because all you do is just be in your room playing your stupid piano."

"Hey, my piano isn't stupid!" Andre offended feeling insulted…which he should be. "The only thing stupid is your singing," I let my jaw drop and feel my eyes go wide. "I feel like my ear is getting raped."

"Same way with your piano! All of the notes you were playing for Finally Falling were way off."

"Hey, I saved your butt for that play because Cat and Trina were taking your zombie mask off which looks 100 times less scary than what your actual face looks like." He did not just say that to me. Did he just say that to me?

I gasped. "You take that back!"

"No." He said flatly, but his anger is still showing in his face and how he's breathing heavily.

"Ugh! You're such a…" I really want to curse at him right now, but I really don't swear that often…

"'Such a' what? Does Beck have your tongue?" He asks me in a mockingly sweet voice.

Okay, that tears it. "Asshole!" I exclaimed to him and stormed out of the building before he could say anything else to me.

* * *

"Is it really dumb to cry over a guy?" I sobbed to my sister as we're sitting on the couch.

"No and in your case no," Trina says to me as she rubs my back soothingly. "He was being a jerk to you, Tori. Do you want me to beat him up for you?"

"That is not necessary…" I reply to her. "What he said was right though…I was stupid of what I did."

"No you weren't," I gave her look and raise my eyebrow because what I did _was_ pretty stupid. "What? You want me to say that you _did_?" I nodded because it would make me feel better…coming from her. She sighed. "Okay, so you did because you were drunk and sometimes that happens, but not with 1 beer! _Are you serious_? I should take you out more often!" I gave her a glare and her perkiness subsided. "…But really, everybody makes mistakes…" A smile came onto her face. "Except for me, obviously." _There's_ the Trina I know. I wondered what happened…

"Oh, yes, Trina because you are just perfect at everything." I say sarcastically.

"I know, right?" Trina exclaims happy and her attitude brightens my day a little. "Would ice cream at Fweezy Queen make you feel better?"

"Yeah, it would actually." I reply standing up and we both go out to the door.

* * *

I walk up to my room checking if anyone change their status on TheSlap again seeing if anything is different….and I'm amazed because it has.

* * *

**Trina:** Yummy Fweezy Queen!  
**Mood:** Delighted =)

**Andre:** Stupid fight…  
**Mood:** Upset =(

**Cat:** Did you know that female spiders eat their own children? How sad!  
**Mood:** Curious :/

**Robbie:** I really should get a muzzle for Rex….  
**Mood:** Annoyed =(

**Rex:** Hey! Don't think that I can't read that, Robbie!  
**Mood:** Offended =(

**Beck:** Jade broke up with me!  
**Mood:** Sad =`(

**Jade:** Gonna kill that girl…  
**Mood:** Dangerous =}

* * *

…Beck and Jade broke up again…but why? What happened? And I think Jade is going to kill me tomorrow. Great. But why did Jade broke up with Beck? Does she know what happened with us? I look at her status again and I think that she does….but how could she? I thought it was just the two of us in the school so she couldn't possibly overheard us, could she? I look at her threat again and rethink that maybe Andre and I weren't the only students left in the school…


	10. Andre's Confession

I'm actually afraid to come to school today. I reread Jade's threat (that I know its directly to me) on TheSlap…I really don't want to come to school today...But I know that no matter how many complaints I would make to my parents that I don't want to go to school, they wouldn't allow that and I would still go. I told Trina about the threat on our way there and she said that she'll protect me, but once we entered school and some girl told her something she completely abandoned me and went with her.

I bit my bottom lip my eyes are looking out for Jade. I went to my locker ignoring the fact that Robbie, Cat, and Andre are talking to each other and not that far away from me. I decide not to join them because of the fight Andre and I had, and if I'm there, there would be tension and possibly some awkwardness and Cat and Robbie would feel uncomfortable. So I don't want that to happen to them. I look back and see that they're having a good time without me so I knew it would be better just that I would stay out of the way. Suddenly, Andre and I made eye contact and I quickly look away and start to gather my belongings that I need in my locker. I swallowed and couldn't believe that happened.

The bell rang and I'm about to head to class until Jade appeared very close behind me and she looks intimidating as always with her blue eyes. I suppose that she knows I slept with her boyfriend and that's why she dumped him and comes running after to me ready to kill me. I want to take as many steps back as possible, but I feel myself against my locker so I couldn't do that, unfortunately.

"Hey, Jade…" I greeted her and I could even hear my own voice that sounds scared like a small, little mouse and being very uncomfortable with her.

"Don't play nice with me now, Vega," Jade spat her eyes are narrowing down at me and her forehead is only inches apart from mine…I could actually feel her breathing on my face. I look around if there's anyone to help me, but there's no one because they all went to class except me because I'm about to be killed by Jade. "You may have gotten everyone else fooled by your fakeness, but you didn't fool me."

"W-what do you mean?"

She takes a small step back as she rolls her eyes. "Oh, come on, Vega! Really? When you came here, you acted all nice, kind, generous, clueless and just act like a flawless little teenage girl princess. Now that you're with one of us, we finally know who you really are beneath all that fake acting that you performed. You are Tori Vega that is such a pro at breaking people's hearts. You're very good at that, aren't you?"

"Breaking people's hearts?"

"You broke mine and Andre's hearts!"

Andre? Why is his name being suddenly mentioned randomly? "What does he have to about this?"

"I think he can tell you that himself…or if he ever wants to speak to his so-called best friend again after the argument you two had." She smirks. I knew she would enjoy that me and him aren't talking to each other right now.

"How did you knew?"

"I talk to Andre. Unlike you and Beck, we can _understand_ each other because, once you came, I knew Beck had his eyes set on you so I began to think I'm losing him which I did. I talk to Andre about it and he explains some of his problems to me that I help him out with and we became close. Andre reassured me that I'll never lose him because he knows that Beck loves me…until now."

"Look, Jade, I'm really sorry-"

"No, _you_ look _here_, Vega!" Jade became very close to me again. "Keep your paws off of everyone else's things and just worry about yourself. Not _everything_ has to belong to you and not _everyone_ has to like you. Remember where your territory lies."

I began to get tired of her being so close to me so I just suddenly found myself to push her on the shoulders asking. "Why don't you?"

I thought I actually heard her growl and she was about to lunge toward me until someone stopped us. I look at my savior and see that it is…Andre who's holding Jade's fist that almost hit my face.

"Uh, what seems to be the problem here between you two ladies?" He asked and Jade put her arm back at her side.

"She was about to punch me!" I told him and he just raised an eyebrow as if he's amused that I almost got hit.

He turns his head to Jade for her reason. "Tori is just there and annoying me." She says flatly.

"Well, I'm sure Tori didn't _mean_ to annoy you," Andre said and I have my mouth opened at him. I can't believe he said that! He's actually defending Jade?

"You're defending h_er_?" I exclaim to him.

"I'm not defending _anyone_!" Andre said to me.

"But you just said-"

"She's being annoying again! Can't we just go to class now?" Jade asks getting annoyed and she leaves and we follow her.

* * *

We only have 25 minutes to spare before Sikowitz's class ends. Mr. Sikowitz thinks those minutes would be useful to do the alphabet improvisation game.

"Tori, Andre, Jade, and Beck; you're up." Sikowitz instructed and the four us stands in front of the classroom. "To make things a little different, let's start the alphabet backwards and the first letter is Z. Beck, you're first, _aaaaand_…go!"

"Uh," Beck says stupidly and he might have acted that way because he was caught off guard. "Uhmmm…Zebras are cool."

"Xylophones are _cooler_." I said to him.

"Witches are too, but I guess if you're one, then they're not cool by any means." Jade says and I notice the class became interested when I look at them using my peripheral vision.

"Very rude of you to say that to her, Jade," Andre defended me and I look over at him surprised he did that. His eyes averted to me and I make him a small smile silently thanking him and he shrugs in return.

"U need to be a lot nicer," Beck says to Jade which she rolled her eyes at and looks away.

"Ah, that does not count, Beck! The spelling of 'you' begins with a Y not a U. You're out." Mr. Sikowitz points Beck's exit to the chair with his thumb and he continued to drink the juice out of his coconut.

"Dang it…" He mumbles and I give him a small and sympathetic smile as he leaves. From the corner of my eye, I see Jade giving me a glare and I stopped smiling.

"Jade, you begin with the letter U." Sikowitz told her once Beck sat back down on the chair.

"USA is a place where we all live in…except for Tori because she belongs in outer space with the aliens." Her eyes look up to make her point and I feel hurt that some of the kids are sniggering at that.

"Tori is not an alien…people could mistake _you_ for one, though." Andre says and they laugh out loud at that, except for Beck and Cat. I just smirked and cheering Andre on to myself.

"_Some friend you are_..." Jade sneered at him. So much for being close friends…

"Jade, you're out." Sikowitz said to her.

However, she looked confused and protested. "But I used the correct letter!"

"Yes you did, but it wasn't your turn, it was Tori's." I made a triumphant smile at her and she walks away to her seat mumbling something.

"Only two people are left in the game. Who will be victorious?" He announced. "Tori you continue and the next letter is S."

I smile as I thought of something great. "Sure is nice not to have Jade in this game." The kids start to chuckle and Jade just slouched in seat with her arms crossed looking annoyed.

"Right you are, Tori." Andre agrees with me and he smiles. That might be the first smile I ever saw when I'm around.

"Quit acting because you play your piano much better." I say to him and my smile is still on.

However, he does look hurt and taken back I said that. He must've taken my comment as a direct insult to him than taking it as a compliment.

"Performances are good, but when you perform, I've seen better," Andre retorts and I look back at the class who made an 'oooh'-ing sound.

Unlike mine, his was an insult that I took personally. "Obviously you would say that because you wouldn't know _how_ to perform."

I hear Mr. Sikowitz clearing his throat as a warning that we should cool it down, but we ignore him. It's just getting started and this is a fun game…

Andre rolls his eyes. "Nice lie. Can you think of another one?"

"Matter of fact, I _can_: There are many pianists that are better than you," There is that 'oooh' noise again. "I'm sorry, that's not a lie, was it?"

Andre looks hurt and angry and I already feel the guilt growing because I caused that, but we continued. "Love is a nice feeling. I know you never experienced that. You just go around with other guys because you're a-"

"Killing _you_ would be a good thing right now so you wouldn't be able to finish that sentence! If only it was legal…"

"Jail is what you deserve if you did that, but I know you wouldn't and I wouldn't want you to."

"Is there a reason behind that?"

"How can you be so sure there is one?"

"God, just tell me!"

He looks angry now like he could explode at any minute. "What should I tell you, Tori? Huh? Fine! I'll tell you how I am jealous!"

"_Jealous_? Of what?" I asked not even angry at him because of the things he said to me earlier…just confused.

"I don't know! Maybe it's because you literally broke my heart when you slept with Beck and that made me realize I am _madly_ in love with you!"

My classmates gasped and Sikowitz just looked at us in shocked. Andre's breathing is heavy as his chest is rising up and down and having a very pissed off face. I stare at him completely stunned. He suddenly looks calm and confused as he turns around looking at the student's reactions and back at me and them again. After that, he just ran out of the classroom without saying a word. I stand on the stage alone, in the spotlight, as everyone else's heads turn to look at me, shocked.

I decide to run after him and see where he is and it didn't take me that long to find him. I see him at his locker, sitting on the floor, his legs close together against his chest as his arms are wrapping around them and he has his head down. I joined him.

"Andre…?"


	11. You're the Reason

**Author's Note:** I really hope that this chapter answers most of your guys questions! If not, just ask ;) Thank you so much for keeping up with this story and reviewing! It's much appreciated! Sadly, I think the next chapter is the last one unless if you have some ideas. Enjoy reading and please review!

* * *

"Andre?" I called his name quietly and turned his head, but didn't directly look at me.

"Hm?" He mumbled.

"What's up with your behavior lately? Why are you acting like a drama queen?"

He sighs. "I told you…I'm jealous..." Andre stands up and takes a few steps away from me with his hands inside his jeans pockets. "I'm jealous that Beck was your first…when I found that out from Cat, I was furious because he did that to you and you went along with it. I didn't speak to you because of that and I was angry, jealous, and confused about my feelings for you and that was a stupid way for me to realize them like that. Yesterday when we…had our argument, I let all of my frustration out on you which I'm really sorry for." He scratches the back of his head.

He continues. "After our fight, I didn't know Jade was still in the building, so I told her what happened with you and Beck and I'm sorry for that too. I just stormed out of the building after I told that to her. During the improv., the thought of you and Beck doing that was still there and I couldn't get it out of my head for the rest of the game which was really frustrating."

I stand up taking a few steps behind him. "But that still doesn't explain why you said that you love me and ran out of the room like a little girl."

"After I proclaimed that, I didn't realize I actually said it out loud in front of the whole class. I only noticed when I looked at them and saw their faces and that's when the realization hits me. I felt embarrassed and I ran away…"

"Why should you feel embarrassed? That was brave," I complimented and he said nothing, but did a shrug. "And it was sweet."

"Hm, sweet…" He made a dry chuckle.

"And I'm sorry that I broke your heart," Andre turns around and he looks at me. "I didn't know that you like me…"

"If you knew that I like you, you wouldn't have slept with Beck?" I gave him a strange before answering, but he stopped me when I was about to open my mouth. "I don't like you, Tori," He takes huge step towards me that we're almost face-to-face. "I love you."

I love him, too…why couldn't I bring myself to say it?

He cocks his head slightly and leaning closely to my face as his eyelids are slowly closing. I know what he's going to do, but I put my hands on his broad and muscled shoulders to stop him before he could do it. There's something that he should know first…

"Wait, Andre," I declined that he should kiss me.

"You don't love me…?" He asked sadly.

"No, that's not it. I do love you, too" I smile at him knowing that I really do and I'm telling the truth about my feelings to him. He makes a small smile at me and listens to what I have to say. "I need to tell you something that you should really know…" I'm about to tell him my dreams and I knew this whole explanation would be awkward and embarrassing for me. But if he could say that he loves me in front of the whole class, then I could tell him about my dreams in front of him. "I've been having…dreams about you."

"Dreams?" He looks interested at this and of course he would be. He smirks. "What kind of dreams?" He always wanted it to be specific when it's about him.

"Intimate…sexual…me and you do-"

"I get it," I look at him and he's actually smiling about it. "So…you're basically having dreams that involve us having sex?" I nod and he beams. "Awesome!" I roll my eyes at him as I was expecting a different reaction. "Was I…you know….good at it?"

"Yeah, pretty much," I smile trying to get myself relaxed.

"When did you start to get these?" He inquires.

"I'm not sure…I think it's my brain's way of telling me that I should be more than friends with you."

"So you do love me." He puts his hands on my waist and I touch his chest with my hands.

"I would never lie about that," We both chuckle and I start to feel really sad and guilty again when I remember about the talk Jade and I had. "I'm not kidding when I said I'm sorry about breaking your heart."

"I know you weren't, Tori,"

"It's just that Jade got me thinking about things that I've done to you and to everyone else. I was apparently oblivious when you were angry at me for being with Beck and Jade telling me I broke your heart. I didn't even think that you had feelings for me-"

"I know you weren't kidding when you apologize that you broke my heart. And don't worry about Jade or what anyone else thinks of you or us. You may think they don't care, but they do. They just don't know how to express it," Somehow, that sounded oddly familiar to me… "Don't think that you're selfish because you didn't know. You're not that kind of girl."

"About the dreams...you're sure alright with that?" I asked him.

"Yeah since it's me that you're having sex with," He pulls me closer to him and I giggled. He became serious and we met each other's eyes. "I love you, Tori."

"I love you, too, Andre."

I snaked my arms around his neck as I pulled him in closer to me so our lips could finally touch…and it feels so real this time and it's even better than the ones I had in my dreams. He slowly kissed me back and when I opened my mouth a little, he grazed his tongue against the bottom of my lip. He stopped and sucked in at the top of my lip and I him some back more and feeling bold when I slide my tongue inside his mouth as his grip tightens onto my waist. Both of our tongues wrestles for dominances and I could feel myself that I'm going to lose it, but I am somehow reminded where we are when I feel his hands are at the hem of my shirt.

"Andre," I say his name breathlessly and he stops kissing me. "Do you know where we are right now?" I ask him looking at around as we are in the lobby.

"At school," He answers as if it doesn't bother him. I gave him a strange look because he didn't seem to care that we're making out in school and kids could go in and out of their classrooms and could tell on us. "But I don't care," I knew it and he pulls me closer to him. "As long as they know you're my girl, I'm okay with that."

We smile at each other, and we were just about to head back to Sikowitz's classroom, until Cat comes out. "Guys, come on! Sikowitz wants you back now!" She says worriedly and we both followed her.

"We were just going to do that, Cat."


	12. Dreams Coming True

**Author's Note:** So here is what I thought this would be the last chapter, but it is not! :D One more left, then this is officially done! Please review! PS I hope I had done the 'scene' right!

* * *

Andre and I are now finally…dating. He's actually my first boyfriend. It's weird going on a date…it's kinda like hanging out, but it's just us with not all of our friends…and there's some kissing and cuddling involved which I don't have a problem with that and neither does he. I never really can understand why Andre accepted me after that whole mess happened and he didn't seem to be bothered or disturbed at all when I told him about the dreams that I have of us. Maybe…we are really meant for each other. I smile at that as I sit down on my bed just thinking about mine and Andre's relationship and how it is developing and we love each other.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when my sister came into my room with a smile on her beaming face. "You're boyfriend is here," I couldn't help, but to make my smile grow wider when I heard that. "Want me to bring him up?"

"Yeah,"

"It's really great that you finally have a boyfriend! Andre is a great guy…and cute! How come you always get the good ones?" She pouted at that.

"Just go get my boyfriend, Trina," I told her.

"Since when did I become your slave?" I hear her say as she's walking out of my room. I gave her a strange look at that because I only asked her to do one thing for me. Oh, well, you know sisters.

I stand up when Andre came into my room and he came towards me putting his hands on my waist and as he's pulling me closer to him, I wrap my arms around his neck and we smile at each other.

"Hey, did you get the text from Cat b-"

I walk towards and instantly attacked my lips to his. Yeah, it was a surprise attack kiss, but I haven't seen him all day. I kiss him back deeper and I feel his hands taking hold of my waist and moving me towards my bed and I feel myself landing on it. I wrap my arms around his neck and gasped when his tongue enters the inside of my mouth and I did the same so our tongues could dance together and fight for dominance. I feel one of his hands move up and caress my left breast over my shirt and gently rubs my nipple with his thumb. I arched my back at the contact causing Andre to moan because our bodies are pressed against each other's. When his lips moves onto my neck, I grab the hem of his shirt and slowly pulling it off of him, but he stopped me and catch his breath.

I gave him a confused look. "What's wrong?" I told him about our dreams and we've been dating for a few days, although that is not long, but we love each other and I don't have to hide my secret anymore from him so he knows that I want to do this and so does he.

"We can't do this, Tori…" He tells me and I frown.

"Why not?"

"Your sister is still here and when people do sex, they can get pretty loud. Trina will have to suffer through that." I forgot about Trina is still in the house with us…oh, well.

"Oh…" I sigh and sat up straight and he sits next to me. "What was it that you were about to tell me?"

"If you got the text from Cat," I gave him a strange look and shook my head. No one called me today, now I think of it. "She wants to know if we would like to go to Fweezy Queen with her, Beck, Jade, and Robbie. You up for it?"

I feel delighted to go instead of being in this house all day. "Sure, but even if I didn't want to go, doesn't mean that you can't."

"I know," He nuzzles his head at the crook of my neck. "But I'll miss you." I couldn't help, but to laugh at that.

* * *

"The last time I gave you ice cream from Fweezy Queen was when Trina and I returned with the stuff to get that Zombie mask off your face," Cat was saying as she was licking her ice cream next between Beck and Jade. "And you didn't even take it!"

I sigh trying not to roll my eyes. "The both of you were doing that while we were in the middle of a play and my scene with Beck!" I laugh to myself because that was pretty chaotic.

I look at Beck and Jade how they are one seat away from each other then continue to eat my vanilla ice cream. Beck and Jade would always sit next to each other – everyone knows that. But they broke up, officially. I have this feeling that the reason why they broke up is mostly my fault. The reason why Jade broke up with Beck (again) is something about trusting each other and being clingy, at least that's what Cat told me. What I find is weird that Beck is dating someone else again and that is Cat. I know they're great friends, but they also could know more about each other than all of us thought. Cat said to me that she broke up with Robbie because Rex was being mean to her and saying insults to her and to everyone else so she only dumped Robbie because of Rex which got him depressed, but I couldn't blame him because everybody gets that way when their relationship fails. I just hope Andre and I will never break up.

"Hey," I hear a voice getting my attention and I turn my head to my boyfriend. "What were you thinking about? You zoned out on us."

"She does that a lot." Rex says and I try not to give a glare at the puppet, but Robbie did that for me instead. I don't want to remember the last time I completely zoned out on Robbie and Cat which was during lunch and I had that dream…okay, I'm going to stop thinking about it.

"I was just thinking about some stuff…" I reply to him as the others are talking about miscellaneous subjects.

"What kind of stuff?" He asks me.

I smile feeling flirty. "You." He smiles back and pecks me on the lips.

"Gag me…" I hear Jade mumbled.

"Oh, come on, Jade, I'm sure you have acted like this when we're not around with Beck." I try to reason with her.

"Well," Jade stabs her plastic spoon onto her ice cream. "That's when I thought he was a great and a romantic guy," She looks over at Cat. "Good luck on trying to keep your relationship stable with Beck, Cat."

Before Cat was about to eat her spoonful of ice cream, she asks worriedly. "What does that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Beck answers before Jade could make a remark about it. He gives her a quick kiss on her lips.

Jade grimaces again at the lip to lip contact. "At times like this, I'm glad I'm single."

"Do you want to get together?" Rex asked her, but she didn't say anything. She only grabbed the puppet and threw him yards away from us. Robbie is shocked with his mouth open stupidly. He always goes ballistic when someone does that to Rex.

"Does this belong to you?" A female voice asks. She's walking to us, but I couldn't see her clearly enough because the sun is blinding me. When she approaches us closer, I can see her clearly now and the white girl is pretty with blonde hair wearing a plain white t-shirt with ripped jeans and converse shoes.

Robbie lifts his head up to look at her and his eyes went wide when he saw her. "Y-yeah," The girl gives Rex back.

"Your puppet is cute," She complimented.

"Are you serious?" Jade asks and I just kicked her feet under the table, not hard, but enough that she notices to shut up and leave them alone.

I feel my phone vibrating and I get it out of my jeans pocket. I flip it open and it's a text from my wonderful sister named Trina.

**Mom & dad r working a double shift. I am a sleepover w/my friend. U & Andre could have the house 2 urselfs. ;)**

I sigh and roll my eyes at the text message Trina gave to me. Of course she would say something like that.

"Watcha readin'?" Andre asked me as he looks over. I show Trina's text to him. "Well, that's cool we have the house to ourselves." He moves his left hand and places it onto my waist, pulling me closer to him.

* * *

I enter the house being grateful that I thought of to bring my house key because that would suck if I didn't bring it along.

Andre and I sat down on the sofa and I feel bored again. "What do you want to do?"

He looks at me giving me a suggestive smile. "We could do this…"

His lips meet mine and I taste the flavor of chocolate he had earlier from his ice cream. I make a smile against his lips because it feels so good to have them on mine. I press my lips deeper onto his and he's steadying me by having his hands on my waist while I wrap my arms around his neck. I feel like I'm being pushed down slowly onto the sofa, but I stopped him.

"Wait…"

He looks at me confusedly. "What?"

"Let's take this up to my bedroom, shall we?"

* * *

Okay, so I've done sex before, but why am I so nervous? Especially with Andre. I'm never nervous around him – he's my best friend…who's now my boyfriend. I shouldn't be nervous around the person whom I love. I guess it's different because I'm with a different person that's not Beck and I'm not drunk. And Andre is a great guy and boyfriend and someone that I can trust and know that won't hurt me. I believe in him.

"Tori?" I hear him asking my name being completely unaware because I was tangled up in my own thoughts and forgot what we're doing. By the looks of it, we're making out and I feel his fingers on my back where the strap of my bra is. His eyes are curious and wondering if he has permission to take it off.

"Yes, Andre." I tell him and he takes it right off of me…without taking my shirt off – oh, my shirt is already off. I thought having sex with Andre will be perfect, but I feel like it's not because I'm clouded up with my own thoughts and didn't notice the things he's doing to me.

I gasped. I did feel that, though. He has his mouth sucking onto my right nipple while his right hand that was squeezing my other one with his thumb and point finger. He moves his lips downward and kisses between the valley of my breasts, my stomach, and onto my bellybutton and during that time; his free hand was rubbing between my legs. I feel myself swallowing hard and sucking both of my lips in, my eyes concentrated onto the ceiling of my room. He stops when he reaches to my jeans wanting my permission. I gave him a nod to go on as I exhale.

He swiftly takes my jeans and panties off. I feel this small wave of pleasure running as his tongue is inside me and it went in deeper and I felt something that I never experienced before which caused me to gasp. Once I spread my legs out, I feel his one finger plunging into me and I feel my eyes widen and my hands grasping onto the sheets of my bed. He pumps the finger inside of me slowly, but despite the pace, it still feels amazing. When I feel the second finger, I groaned while closing my eyes as his mouth is sucking onto my clitoris. I realize my mouth was slightly agate when I closed it and gritted my teeth together. I feel his two fingers are pumping inside me while he's sucking my clit harder and I open my eyes, but my vision looks blurry.

"Andre," I say his name as I'm wriggling underneath him uncontrollably. "Stop, please…"

Andre immediately stopped sucking and kissing, but he keeps his fingers sliding in and out of me. I feel like I'm trembling beneath him. I try my best to keep my mouth shut as I can so I won't scream even though we are the only ones in the house. I'm getting more pressure as he's thrusting, bending, twisting his fingers harder and I know it's more than two.

"Andre, stop please, I'm serious…" I begged to him, but it sounded like I made a pathetic whimper to me.

Andre ignores me and pushes his fingers in deeper causing me to hold onto the bed sheets tighter and squeezing my eyes. "Nuh uh, Tori…"

I moaned, but I stopped, feeling something that's happening down there. I opened my eyes immediately as I cried and buckled my hips and shuddering under him as I'm experiencing my orgasm. That's a sentence I never thought I would say…

"Wow…" I hear him murmur and I smile.

"Like what you saw?" I ask him and his lips are onto mine.

"Love it."

We start to make out on my bed again and I smile wider as I thought of something. I trail my right hand down onto his smooth chest, his hot abs, and I grab hold of his dick. That's when he stopped kissing me and he makes a smirk as I discovered the whole length of him. The smirk seems to be saying, 'Yeah, it's that big.'

"I need you now, Andre," I tell him as I'm stroking him, feeling him getting hard at every second. I'm happy for myself because my plan worked and I finally got to him.

"Are you sure? You want this, right?" He asks me being concerned and I stopped.

"Yes, Andre. I told you."

"I was afraid for second thoughts." He admits sheepishly.

I sighed. "I know how this goes; you won't hurt me. I trust you." I reassure him with a soft kiss.

"But I will," He persisted and dark brown eyes are filled with sadness and insecurity. True, having sex does hurt, but it also feels really good…he just needs to realize that.

"Everything will be fine, Andre." I reassure him again.

"Alright…I'll go slow," He swiftly takes my jeans off and then my underwear.

"We might want to be safe, tonight," Andre looks at me as I'm waving the two condoms. He grabs one and I'm still holding mine.

After we're done putting the condom on ourselves, he thrusts inside me. I moaned as the pain electrified through me, all the way up and down.

"I'm so sorry, Tori!" He stops looking at me with those worried eyes.

"Don't apologize," I manage to tell him. "Just keep going."

After I adjusted to his size, I expected him to keep going, but he didn't. So I start the move first which is rocking my hips against and he does the same keeping up with the rhythm. Thankfully no one is home because with every intense thrust our moans keep getting louder. I try to close my mouth to make myself quiet, but I can't do it. I'm starting to lose energy and focus as I'm thrusting into Andre who's thrusting into me back. I throw my head onto the pillow as I'm going to give in any minute now. I curl my toes as Andre continues to keep banging against my G-spot. I was almost going to tell him to stop when I feel the sudden and weird urge to pee, but I know that feeling. I forget all my needs to go to the bathroom as those needs turns into something that gives me more pleasure.

"Andre…" I moaned out his name.

"Tori," He breathes. "I'm…f – oh, fuck, I'm close…"

"Mmmee too…" I agree.

After some more painful thrusts from him, we both reached our edge and I cum the second time tonight, screaming out his name and he follows also groaning my name. Andre collapses on me with his arms supporting him so he won't completely fall on top of me. He has his head at the crook of my neck and I can feel his breathing tickling at that spot. As he catches his breath, he rolled over and lies next to me and we both stare up at the ceiling.

"Well…" He pants and looks at me and I look back at him. "You know what they say when dreams do come true."

I raise my eyebrow, smirking. "What do they say?"

He cuddles next to me and I move closer to him enjoying his warmth. "Dreams do come true." He smiles and I couldn't help but to giggle.

"You're so cheesy!"

I wake up not realizing how long we were sleeping naked together. I wake up at the sound of the garage door opening and I know it's not Trina. I shook the body that's lying next to me because I know he needs to go home and his parents must be wondering where their son is. I'm surprised they haven't called the police yet. After many attempts of waking my boyfriend up, I grab the pillow my head was resting on and started to hit him repeatedly with it and that seemed to work.

"What?" He asked, annoyed while he's rubbing his eyes.

"My parents are here! You need to leave! Now!" I half exclaimed and half whispered to him as he's eyes are growing wider and wider with fear.


	13. A Dream's End

**Author's Note:** So this is the last and final chapter for Sweet Dreams. I hope all of you really enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it for all of you. I would like to thank these people who reviewed my story and they are Boris Yelstin, DariusWOW, Fresh-Highlighters, ClearasKrystal, Carl Rahl, 506thpir, K9GM3, jbfan1987, sizzlin' diva, His Roza, alltimelow777, jAYNELL LOVE, annacuster13, FatCake, Jacob'sWifey1223, sakura-light-angel, 2nitewepartay, wstrnplsr105, alienphantom, Twixy16, Bookwormemocutie, EccentricSuperchick, xxxbubblygirlxxx, CMW2, .Point., and to all of the anonymous reviews out there! I hope you will review this last chapter! :)

* * *

I feel my hands are shaking uncontrollably as I'm zipping my pants and then putting on my bra while Andre is on the hunt to search for his green shirt that he was wearing recently.

"Tori, where is my shirt?" He asks me, not too loud because my parents are downstairs and probably going upstairs to check on me any minute.

"I don't know!" I half yelled and half whispered to him harshly as I'm finally done putting my clothing on.

I help Andre looking for his shirt so I look under my bed and it was there. I throw it at him and before he could get a chance to put it on, I hear knocking onto my door and I feel like my heart has stopped beating. I slowly turn my head to Andre who stopped turning his shirt inside out and we both stare at the door afraid.

"Tori, honey, are you in there?" I hear my mother asking me.

I quickly look back at Andre who has his eyes on my window thinking he could make a break for it. I see him running to it, but I stopped him. "You'll get hurt that way!" I whisper to him.

"I'll die anyway! You're Dad is a _cop_, Tori!" He whispers to me and I can already tell by the sound of his voice that he's just as scared as I am. "He'll get me arrested!"

"For what? You haven't done anything illegal…I hope."

"For having sex with you when we're not even married!"

"You can't get arrested for that!" I rolled my eyes at him because it wasn't hard not to.

"Tori, why is this door locked?" I hear my Dad asking me as I also hear the sound of him trying to open my door.

"Tori…" Andre whined while he's clutching his shirt that he found and didn't put it on.

"Ummm…" I scratch behind my head and look around my room thinking for a place that my boyfriend could hide from my parents. I get excited when I spot my closet and I quickly shoved him in there. "Put your shirt on while you're in there, too!" I slammed the door then cursed myself because that move wasn't intentional.

"Tori?" My Dad calls my name worriedly.

"Coming!" I said running to the door and unlock it.

My parents enters my room looking around curiously then back at me. "Why did I hear a door slam in here?"

I try to think up of a lie quickly. "It was the wind…"

"Why was the door locked?"

"And why did I also hear that you were talking to someone…that happened to be another male in the room?"

Ah! There's too many questions that I'm afraid to answer!

"You know you can't have any people here while we're gone," My Mom reminded me of that particular rule.

"I know," I sigh. "And I wasn't planning to have any people over here. In fact, there's no one here in this room besides me." I said to them confidently because of the little detail I left out about Andre is in the closet.

"Well…okay. But we were heard you talking to someone." My Dad says confused.

"I was talking to one of my friends on my cell phone and I had it on speaker." I lie and it's becoming easier than I thought.

"Alright," He shrugs and I breathe out a sigh of relief through my nostrils because I have just saved Andre and my butts. "We'll be downstairs if you need anything, okay?" I became worried. They'll be downstairs for a while and how can Andre get home?

"…Okay." I reply and force a smile for honesty and then they finally leave my room.

I quickly make a dash to my door and close it and I ran quickly to my closet and open it. Andre quickly came out.

"My parents kept asking me questions and I had to lie to them and then they're downstairs right now-"

"Tori," Andre put his hands on my shoulders and I somehow became calmed instantly. "I know what happened. I was there listening to the whole conversation in the closet."

"Oh, yeah…" I say sheepishly. "Well, um…" I look at the window. "You could try-"

"Tori, I-" My eyes widen as I turn around and face the most shocked expression I have ever seen on my Dad's face as he's standing at the doorway. I look back at Andre who looks like a very scared little boy. "Who's he?" He asked me in a very low voice.

"Andre," I manage to answer bravely enough. "He's my…" I quickly look back at him then back at the pianist. "He's my boyfriend."

"He has been here all this time while your mother and I were gone?" There's the explosion I was waiting for.

"Yes."

"What were you two doing?" His eyes are narrowing down at us.

I look back at Andre and he's getting embarrassed at every single second and I can feel my cheeks getting red. I look at my Dad about to explain it to him, until he knew what we were doing.

"You…" His expression softens and I wonder if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but I guess it depends on what he says next. "Had…" I can see his eyes flickering back and forth at us and then back at me. "You had…_sex_ with _him_?"

"Yes."

"And _he's_ your _boyfriend_?" Dad points at Andre. "Since when did_ that_ happened?"

"Just a few days ago." Andre answered and I was surprised when he did that.

"I was going to tell you-" I protested.

"When?"

"What's with all this yelling-" My Mom came inside my room and stopped mid-sentence. She has the same expression Dad was wearing earlier. I look over at Andre who's ashamed and has his head down. "Tori, who is he?"

"Andre Harris, my boyfriend." I answer her.

"So _you're _Andre Harris," Mom says to him as she walks over and stands next to her husband.

I nervously and hesitantly look over at Andre who looks at me unsure if he should answer. I slowly flickered my eyes to my Mom and back to him quietly answering him that he should make a reply.

"Y-yes, Mrs. Vega," Andre answers. "I'm Andre."

Mom makes a small smile and I'm not sure it she's amused because she already knows his name and who he is now. "I know." I could've used my hand to slap myself on the forehead right now, but I fight not to. "I heard a lot about you."

"Well," Andre says in a slightly cheery voice and I turn around to him as he's pointing at his invisible watch on his wrist. "I better get home. My parents are probably wondering where I am right now."

"As they should be," Dad says. "It's almost midnight."

"Right…" Andre says slowly and begins to walk away.

"I'll show you out." I say to him and he turns his head giving me a smile then he's on his way.

"Wait," I hear Dad says and both Andre and I pull into a halt. I feel my father's strong hand holding onto my wrist. We look at him wondering what he has to say to us. "The both of you aren't getting off the hook that easily." I knew there would be something…a stupid catch…I hate those… "Andre, we're going to call your parents and tell them what you have done," I look over at him and his eyes grew wide at first again then he hangs his head down in understanding.

"Okay, Mr. Vega…" I hear him mumble.

"And as for you," His strength on my wrist loosens as he's speaking to me. I became worried – what if he grounds me?...why would he ground me for having sex? Everyone else does it! "We need to have a talk." Great. I would rather just be grounded instead.

"Um…okay…" I reply uncomfortably and continue to walk with Andre downstairs and we're now standing in front of the door of my house. "I'm sorry that was uncomfortable…and humiliating…"

"It was cool." Andre says.

"I'm sorry that it had to be this way. This was not how I imagined our first time to be…"

My sentence was cut off short by his lips crashing onto mine. I'm surprised at first, but I gave in and kiss him back wrapping my arms around him. I can feel his one hand is on my waist and the other is on my back so that he could pull me closer to him and our bodies are pressed against each other's. We keep making out until we are out of breath, but we never let go each of each other.

"Was that to make me shut up or you just wanted to kiss me?" I ask him somewhat playfully.

He lightly shrugs and smiles. "…A little bit of both."

We softly make a chuckle at that and gave a small and short, yet sweet kiss. I look at him and I slowly let my arms leave his shoulders and they went back to my sides. I still feel his hands are on my waist when I looked down. I look back up at him with a smirk and gave him a small kiss again.

"Goodnight, Victoria Vega," He says as his hands leaves my hips.

I smile at him. "Goodnight, Andre Harris." I gave him another brief kiss that's our last tonight.

"Sweet dreams."

Oh, I will.

**_THE END_**

******Katy Perry - Teenage Dream**

_You think I'm pretty _  
_Without any makeup on _  
_You think I'm funny _  
_When I tell the punchline wrong _  
_I know you get me _  
_So I let my walls come down, down _

_Before you met me _  
_I was a wreck but things _  
_Were kinda heavy _  
_You brought me to life _  
_Now every February _  
_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine _

_Let's go all the way tonight _  
_No regrets, just love _  
_We can dance, until we die _  
_You and I, will be young forever _

_You make me feel _  
_Like I'm livin' a _  
_Teenage dream _  
_The way you turn me on _  
_I can't sleep _  
_Let's run away and _  
_Don't ever look back, _  
_Don't ever look back _

_My heart stops _  
_When you look at me _  
_Just one touch _  
_Now baby I believe _  
_This is real _  
_So take a chance and _  
_Don't ever look back, _  
_Don't ever look back _

_We drove to Cali _  
_And got drunk on the beach _  
_Got a motel and _  
_Built a fort out of sheets _  
_I finally found you _  
_My missing puzzle piece _  
_I'm complete _

_Let's go all the way tonight _  
_No regrets, just love _  
_We can dance, until we die _  
_You and I, will be young forever _

_You make me feel _  
_Like I'm livin' a _  
_Teenage dream _  
_The way you turn me on _  
_I can't sleep _  
_Let's run away and _  
_Don't ever look back, _  
_Don't ever look back _

_My heart stops _  
_When you look at me _  
_Just one touch _  
_Now baby I believe _  
_This is real _  
_So take a chance and _  
_Don't ever look back, _  
_Don't ever look back _

_I'mma get your heart racing _  
_In my skin tights jeans _  
_Be your teenage dream tonight _  
_Let you put your hands on me _  
_In my skin tight jeans _  
_Be your teenage dream tonight _

_Yoooouuu _  
_You make me feel _  
_Like I'm livin' a _  
_Teenage dream _  
_The way you turn me on _  
_I can't sleep _  
_Let's run away and _  
_Don't ever look back, _  
_Don't ever look back _  
_No _

_My heart stops _  
_When you look at me _  
_Just one touch _  
_Now baby I believe _  
_This is real _  
_So take a chance and _  
_Don't ever look back, _  
_Don't ever look back _

_I'mma get your heart racing _  
_In my skin tights jeans _  
_Be your teenage dream tonight _  
_Let you put your hands on me _  
_In my skin tight jeans _  
_Be your teenage dream tonight _  
_(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)_


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Today, I thought of rewriting the Andre and Tori sex scene. Would you guys like to see a rewrite and have a better version or do you like it the way it is? Tell me in a review. If you already reviewed, put it as anonymous because I accept those. Also, would you like to see the Beck/Tori sex scene in the same chapter or as a different chapter being a 'missing scene'? Again, tell me in an anonymous review. I just thought I would do something like that making this story a little better by spicing some of the sex scenes. If you like it the way it is, then just tell me and I won't do it.


	15. Edited Chapter Seven

**Author's Note:** This is the Beck/Tori sex scene that was in Chapter 7. If you don't like Beck/Tori together or doing stuff like _that_ then don't read or review this. If you do like this, then please review. :)

* * *

"It's Saturday! Time to party!" Trina exclaims merrily as we're putting some snacks onto the table.

"You girls know that we're going to come back on Monday, don't you?" Mom asks the both of as she's putting her jacket on.

"Yes," Trina and I say simultaneously.

"We're going to leave now." Mom says as Dad walks next to her and they walk out of the door.

Once they leave, Trina whirls to me and I jumped a little. "What time is it?"

"5:30p.m." I answer.

"And…that leaves us what time left?" Trina asks dumbly like one of those blonde girls.

"30 minutes." I reply to her flatly.

"Okay so they should be here any minute." She goes back to the kitchen and I roll my eyes.

When I was about to go with her, the doorbell rings. I look back at my watch and see it's the same time I have told her. People couldn't be here already could they? Or is the time on my cell phone wrong? Curiously, I walk to the door to find out. I open it only to see Cat, Robbie, Beck and…Andre. They allow themselves in which is okay because most of them has been into my house before.

"We're here if you need any help." Cat says the four are walking inside my house.

"Thanks, but we got everything under control." I said to them and they lounge themselves onto the couch. I sit in between Beck and Andre for a while.

"Where's Rex?" Andre asked Robbie seconds later.

"I wanted him to be at home. I can't have him around here making rude comments all the time."

"But…_you_ make those rude comments." Beck points out.

Robbie slowly looks over at Cat who was looking around fondly at the room and he starts talking to her.

* * *

There's a pretty good amount of people here for the party. There's people that I know and others I don't know and I think most of them are in Trina's grade. I walk over to the snack table and talk to her for a bit.

She turns around and smiles at me. "Oh, hi, Tori! I love the party! It's so much fun! Where's Jade? I don't see her anywhere. I thought she might be here because of Beck."

"Jade didn't want to come because she doesn't want to be restrained by Beck when there's others girls around him," I answer.

"_That's_ Jade…" She drifts off and takes a sip of her fruit punch.

"Hey, Cat, Tori," Trina walks to us. She hands out two cold bottles of beer that happens to be Bud Light…I don't remember getting any of those at the store we were shopping at earlier. "Want some drinks?"

I grab one and read what it says and I read the brand correctly. I gave it back to her, but she wouldn't have it. I let out a sigh. "Where did you get these?"

"People brought these over here and I thought it would really spice up the party," Trina answers…and if she keeps this up, things would go very badly.

Cat put her drink onto the table and her hands reaches out. "Oooh! I want one!"

I see Trina is going to hand one to her, but I tried to grab it and made no success. She moves her hand away from my reach and gave me a look. She gives a nice smile to Cat, though. I think Trina is already drunk since she's offering us beers.

After that, she leaves us. I look over at Cat worriedly who's taking a sip of her alcoholic beverage.

"Why aren't you drinking yours, Tori?" Cat asks me after she licks her lips. "It tastes _sooo_ good!"

I look down at my drink debating on whether I should drink it or not. I look around knowing Cat is already drinking hers, and as I look I see more people are getting these kinds of drinks. I sigh looking down at my own and still wondering if I should. I know it's bad to do this, but I'm just confused. It's not because everyone else is drinking and I'm not, it's something else and I don't know what it is.

"Come on, Tori!" Cat's cheery voice gets me out of my thoughts. "We'll take a sip together. Ready…?" Feeling like I have no choice, but to give in, I open the cap and I hold it with my right hand. "Go."

I take a sip of it. My first sip of an alcoholic beverage. It tastes familiar too…I feel this distant taste of Seven Up…and Sprite too. I swallow all of it down…

"Do you like it? I like it!" Cat says happily as she takes another sip of it.

I smile rolling my eyes at her. I don't think her and alcohol will be a good mix.

"Jade!" I hear Beck's voice exclaims. I wonder why though…I thought she isn't here…

I turn around and see Jade having an angry look on her face which, to me, looks scary. Beck is sitting on the couch with another beside him…and it looks like they were sitting too close to each other. Maybe that was Jade's problem?

"I am so sorry, Jade!" The girl apologizes to her looking absolutely frightened because I know Jade could socially destroy any person.

"Save it!" Jade storms out and Beck goes after her. I thought there was going to be a fight here, but thankfully, Jade didn't make one.

"What happened?" Cat asked curiously and she looks at the closed door that Jade and Beck went out of. Beck apologized and they're probably making out right now.

"A girl made out with Beck then Jade came in and flipped out," A random girl answered for us smirking. She gets some snacks from the table and goes back with her group of friends.

"Awww, poor Jade…" Cat said sadly.

Without thinking, I walk out of my house and go to Beck. I expect to see him with Jade, but she wasn't with him.

"Where's Jade?"

"She left the house…and she left me…" He has his hands inside his pockets and looks up at the sky, at the twinkling stars.

"I'm sorry…" I apologize not knowing what else I could say to him.

"It's okay," Beck looks at me. "Sometimes you just have to let things go."

I took a sip of my drink. "I know what you mean," I tell him and he raises an eyebrow at me. I explain to him about the dreams I told to Cat. I never expected that I would talk to him about my dreams to him, but I don't know…I just let it all pour out to him thinking that he should also know.

"Wow…" He says and looks a little worried. "I didn't mean it like that-"

"It's okay…And I don't think he even likes me anyway…" I drink some more looking up at the stars.

"How could anyone not like you?" The moment Beck said that, I turn around to look at him.

We stare at each other, our eyes are connected. It's like we're giving ourselves secret looks to each other when I thought I like him…but I don't know why I feel this way…like I want to…kiss him. So I did…well, he started it. Even though the kiss only lasted for 3 seconds (never mind how cheesy this sounds) it feels like it lasted forever.

"Uh…" Beck said stupidly. "I'm sorry I did that…I don't know what came over-"

For some reason, I stopped him. I feel stupid for doing that, but what surprised me is that he kisses me back.

"It's kind of uncomfortable," Beck says when we broke apart. "That we're kissing in front of your house…people could see us…"

I look up him meeting his eyes. "Do you want to go inside…and see what my room looks like?" I ask trying my best to be seductive about it.

"Sure," He smiles. "I would love to see your room."

* * *

Beck closed the door and we start to make out as we head towards my bed clumsily. He landed on top of me when he tripped onto my one of my shoes that was onto the floor. We started to become intense as we got into our make out session. I felt his member rubbing against my leg as he's closer to me.

I felt his hand onto my waist and pulled my shirt up wanting to get it off of me. I was a little unsure at first, but I allowed him and I guess it was the alcohol that made me feel this way. The lust I have for him right now and he probably feels the same way about me, too. I tug at his own shirt wanting him to take it off. He stopped kissing me and pulled it off getting my idea. He took his own shirt off as well. Then, we started to get every article of our clothing off and carelessly threw it onto the floor.

There were two different part of me at the moment; the other half of me feel like I'm ready to have sex, but the half of me is not. Trina's plan is already ruined to get me to have sex with Andre. I might get the chance to do it with Beck. We wanted to do it right away and fast because of the party that's going on downstairs and our fear of anyone interrupting us.

"You know…" I feel a little embarrassed about letting this detail slip, but I think he should know first. "This is my first time doing this."

"It's okay," Beck shrugged. He positioned himself as he's on top of me. A small smirk was at the corner of his lips. "I'll go easy on you."

Beck thrust inside of me and I instantly felt it and gasped.

He looked worriedly and stopped asking. "Are you okay?"

I recover and adjust to his size. "Yeah…" I barely made out. "It's just that I…I never felt that way before…"

Beck nodded and thrust inside me again. I knew there's some pain I'm not looking forward to. He's thrusting deeper and deeper inside of me until he suddenly stopped again.

He was serious and asked. "Are you ready?"

I swallowed as I'm bracing myself. I nodded. "Yes."

He thrust hard at me and I tried not to scream. I knew it would hurt, but not that much. That was the most painful thing I've experienced. I told him to stop so I could readjust again. He did, thankfully, and we waited again for a few seconds before I was ready.

Beck's pace started out slow until I practically begged him to move faster which he willingly did. I never felt so much pleasure that could go throughout my body; it feels amazing. I let a few moans escape my mouth and I know he did, too. We try to keep quiet so no one could hear us.

I feel myself so close to the edge experience my first orgasm. Now, that's a sentence I never thought I would say. On this day, I would give up my virginity to Beck Oliver; I would no longer be a virgin.

I came and Beck followed after, but not inside me. I shut my mouth so tightly when I did and gripped onto his shoulders. I feel like my nails are breaking into his skin, but he's not complaining.

After that was over, I felt exhausted and I know he is, too. He rolled over me to lie down. We didn't say anything to each other after that. I don't know what I would say. We're two people who are not even dating and we had sex. I turn my head to see Beck beside me and staring up at my ceiling. I want to close my eyes and go to sleep because after what we had done.

I noticed Beck looking at me and felt the bed shifted as he got up. I remained on my comfortable bed under the warm covers.

Beck pulls his pants up and the zipper. He looks at me with a worried expression as he puts his belt back on.

"Are you okay?" He asks. "I know this is your first time-"

"I'm fine," I answer as I'm still in my bed, under the covers with only a bra that I put back on. We continue to get changed and once I have my top on, I feel like I don't want to put any more clothes on…I feel exhausted…

"Are you ready?" Beck asks me (he's fully dressed) as he's ready to leave my room and I could still hear the music playing and people are talking.

"I'm tired…could I just stay here…?" I pull the covers closer to me.

"Everyone will get suspicious when they see that I'm the only one that came back downstairs when we went up together,"

"They won't even know…" I mumbled.

"Come on, Tori. It's _your_ party."

"It's _my sister's_ party…her idea…" Her idea that failed miserably.

"Just get dressed. I'll be waiting for you outside the door." Beck says and he leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

I groaned thinking about what I have done. As I put my pants on and my shoes, I wonder why I had done that…to Beck…to Jade. They're probably going to get back together anyway and I just messed everything up for them…and for myself to because I wanted my first to be with Andre…not Beck…

This party bites!


End file.
